One Month, Three Decisions
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: Haruhi has regained all her Memory and now has to decide on which guy to stay with Hikaru, Kaoru or Tamaki... All while keeping up with her studies and becoming one of The Top Students. What is she to do? Is there actually yet another guy in her life?
1. Chapter 1: Lust in His Eyes

_So I didn't really like how the story was going and I wanted to read over it again to make some changes. I also found some mistakes to it so I'm re-writing it all and uploading it again. Enjoy!_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**Chapter 1; Lust in His Eyes **_

_**06/22/09 – 08/18/09 **_

It's been three days since my visit to the Hospital, I had to skip two days of school because my over-protective and over-worried Fiancée that no one, except for my Father knows about, told me that I had to stay home and rest. Still, I'm not complaining since my Fiancée comes after school, drops off all my missing work and of course stays to help me complete it. He lives next door, so it's absolutely not a problem or a bother for him to stay till late. Who's my Fiancée you wonder… he's none other than my childhood friend, my first love and now my Japanese Literature Teacher… Hikaru Hitachiin.

Hikaru had bought me a cell phone on the day of my release from the Hospital in order to call him if I ever needed anything while he was at school, but also so that I could be able to communicate with my friends while resting at home. Tama-Kun had called me on Friday afternoon in order to give me his home address but not before insisting on picking me up at home, Hikaru was in my room going over some of my work, no body knew where I lived and I wanted to keep it a secret, so I counter-attacked as I also insisted on taking the bus. After a long debate on how I would get to his house, I finally won. Yet another debate ended up occurring once I hanged up the phone, this time with Hikaru. Now he was the one insisting that taking the bus was most definitely an awful idea, he gave me two choices, either him dropping me off at Tama-Kun's place or having my friends pick me up at a certain spot close to the house.

I thought about it and neither of those ideas worked for me, not one bit. Hikaru dropping me off would only cause questions if he was too been seen. The idea of my friends picking me up will only make them curious in knowing where I lived and if they were to find out, it would only cause problems for Hikaru and trouble for me. I needed to think hard on what was I to do and how exactly to solve this problem.

After a few minutes of thinking and another few minutes of debating, an idea… no, more like a solution just BAM! Hit me. Okay, I was gonna get drop off but not by Hikaru, my driver was gonna be my dear friend Aisawa. Hikaru had to agree to my idea because it was best for both him and me. All I needed to do now was ask Aisawa if he was okay with it… he gladly agreed, 'anything for my precious baby doll', was what he said which weirdly caused Hikaru to get jealous. That had been happening a lot lately; Hikaru getting jealous of Aisawa was something I couldn't understand.

Alright, since everything was now settled for Saturday, Hitachiin-Sensei made me put down the phone and continued with the rest of my school work.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

Today was finally my day off from all that school work. Thanks to Hikaru's help, I was able to finish it all up last night. "Nh, it's finally Saturday!" I exclaimed as I stretched still under my bed covers. As I stretched all the way, I accidentally hit a warm body which was lying next to me.

"Ouch, what was that for? Damn, why do you always wake up so early?"

"Sorry Hikaru, I forgot you had stayed over, again…Besides it's not early, it's nearly 1:00 pm." I sat up on my bed; Hikaru on the other hand covered himself completely. "Hikaru come on, you outta get up, too. Kaoru now knows that he and I are not related and that he's actually your younger brother, but he still doesn't know about you and me…" I removed the covers, causing him to gaze up at me with an innocent expression on his face. "Darling, finding YOU shirtless in MY bed will only cause him to punch your lights out, SO if you intent on staying alive for both of us, you better get your cute butt out of bed and back to your own place."

He stood up, stretching his body before putting his shirt back on. "Haruhi, when you said 'staying alive for both of us' you meant?" I threw a pillow at his face for saying such absurd things.

"Of course I meant YOU and ME, IDIOT! It's not as if I'm the Virgin Mary, seriously sometimes I wonder what you have up on that head of yours."

"Hahaha, you know I'm just messing with ya', Babe." _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Geez, when I re-read the word 'Babe' I couldn't help but think of my ex-boyfriend saying it to me… Argh get out of my head! Oh by the way… WooHoo First Author's Note for this Story!! TeeHee)_ He gave me a kiss on the forehead, patting my head while doing so. "Babe, go over to the main house before you leave to Souh-Kun's place, I want to give you something special." and so before I could reply, he jumped off the balcony, as he always did.

I walked over to the balcony to see him off; he turned around and blew me a kiss. I smiled and did the same, once his back was given to me, my smiled dropped. As I walked into the shower, I couldn't help but think out loud about these past few days. "On Wednesday he stayed over at the Hospital and since then he has been coming over to my house with the excuse of bringing me my school work, and every night without anyone noticing, he stays over. After my work is all finished, we start to make out, but that's it… He always comes up with some lame excuse, like he needs to wake up early the next day or that I still need to rest so that I can recover faster, it's all in order to make us both stop. In the end, it makes me wonder if he actually wants to be with me or not. Yeah, he says we're engaged and all, but does he truly want to get married to me? Does being engaged really mean that he loves me?" I let out a long sigh while letting the warm water soak every inch of my body. "Hikaru, what do you truly feel?"

Once I had finished taking a shower and getting ready for the day, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My dad and Kaoru were already in there, preparing lunch.

"Good Afternoon Haru-Chii, how about some lunch?" Kaoru questioned once he saw me entering the kitchen.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'll just have some Mango juice. I already made plans on having lunch over at Tama-Kun's house." I said as Kaoru poured me some juice and handed me the glass. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: I wasn't sure on what sorta juice or food to make her eat, so I decided on pure Mango Juice and I got the idea because I'm drinking that sorta juice right now.)_

"Oh, Ok, so are you leaving right now, want me to take you?"

"Nah, its okay, I already asked Aisawa and he agreed. Thanks anyways, I'm off." I gave Kaoru and my dad a kiss on the cheek before walking out the kitchen and through the front doors. I stopped by the main house as instructed by my… 'Could I actually call him My Boyfriend?' I shook that aside as I asked one of the maids to call on him, but she seemed to have had different orders as she instead took me to his room.

"Hikaru-Sama, Haruhi-Sama has arrived." She sweetly said with a few gentle knocks to the door.

"She may come in…" was his only reply as the maid opened the door and signaled me to enter. Once I had walked in, the door gently and quietly closed behind me.

Hikaru was sitting at his desk with more than a few piles of papers stacked in front of him. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty since he had been helping me out with MY School work instead of doing his.

I walked over to him, while standing behind him I began to massage his shoulders. His muscles were completely tense. I started giving him butterfly kisses on his neck causing a shiver down his spine. "Now this is what a teacher should look like, working really hard." I whispered in his ear, at the same time I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that all these papers were still my fault.

"Yeah, this makes you the seducing student." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over his shoulder, causing me to land on his lap.

"Kya!" I closed my eyes since he had caught me by surprise. When I re-opened them I saw Hikaru had that stupid mischievous smirk on his face. "You enjoy tormenting me, don't you?" I questioned trying to free myself from his grip, yet to no avail. "Hikaru, do you mind?"

"What?" He asked as if he knew not what I was referring to. I felt his right hand making its way up my thigh and under my skirt.

'Why in the world did I picked today of all the others to wear a freaking skirt, damn it!' I mentally punched myself, trying harder to squirm myself from his hold. "Hikaru, stop it!" I yelled but as I looked up, I realized that nothing I say or do would make him change his mind now, as his hand kept on going farther into my skirt, his eyes showed pure lust. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: This is what I meant by the Title, so if anyone of you thought that I misspelled 'Lost' and wrote down 'Lust' you were totally wrong. TeeHee) _He leaned down gently nibbled on my neck. "Hika-ru, seriously… just… stop-" My words came out in full stutters as his right hand was slowly nearing my core, while he still prevented me from moving with his left hand, continuing the nibbling on my neck.

"Haru-hi…" he said my name almost pleading for me to accept what was going on, but how could I? He was doing this out of Lust, not Love!

My breathing started to get heavy as I tried my best to keep my tears from falling.

His hand had finally reached its destination, but thankfully just as his fingers were making their way under my panties, my cell phone rang. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: I bet some of you are all like, 'NO why? Stupid Cell phone!' and others are like 'Yes! Thank God for the cell phone.' Am I right, or am I right? LOl) _Catching him completely by surprise, he released his grip of my body allowing me to break-free. I literally jumped off his lap and once I had completely caught my breath, I answered.

"Hello... Hey Aisawa … Yeah, of course I still need a ride… Oh, I just stopped by Hikaru's, sorry… Yeah everything's okay, no worries, I'm on my way… Okay, bye." _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Since I didn't write down what Aisawa was saying I'm gonna write it here… "Haruhi, its Aisawa... Are you still gonna need the ride? ... Ok well I'm waiting for you, where you at? ... Is everything okay? Your voice sounds weird… Okay, see you in a bit." And that's what Aisawa was saying on the other end of the call.) _ I looked over at Hikaru; he was looking out the window. I walked towards the door, holding the knob, I stopped. "You know its not that I didn't want to do it with you, I love you and without a second thought I would gladly loose my virginity to you." I stood there; looking at the knob in my hand, waiting, but nothing was said from his side so I continued. "I don't want to do it with you when all I'm able to see in your eyes is Lust... Hikaru, I'm your Fiancée, not your Sex-Toy, if…" I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "If Sex is all you truly want from me, then I don't think we're meant for each other after all." I opened the door and left the room.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't stop myself from touching Haruhi. Something had come over me; I wanted to make her mine. I wanted… needed… longed for Haruhi's warm body so much. I saw the tears forming in her eyes, but not even then was I able to control this… this desire. My hands had a mind of their own… my right hand made its way, slowly up her thigh, reaching her womanhood. That sensitive place that I knew for a fact, no one had ever touched. I had been nibbling on her neck all this time; I knew for sure some light markings had been left on her delicate flesh. Finally, just as my fingers were making their way under her silky under-garment, her cell phone began to ring, bringing me back to reality and out of that uncontrollable situation. My grip was released from her body and she rapidly jumped off my lap, waiting a few seconds to answer the phone.

I heard her mentioning Aisawa's name. 'Nice timing, Aisawa…' I thought as I walked over to the window, looking down I saw Aisawa leaning on his car with the phone in his left hand and the other inside his pocket. My emotions were mixed-up, I knew not if I was glad that Aisawa had called or if I was mad because he had interrupted us. As I heard Haruhi say her 'bye', I saw Aisawa hanging up his phone and turning his gaze up towards my window with a confused yet curious expression on his face. I looked at him, no expression shown on mine. I heard Haruhi walking to the door, but stopped midway.

"You know its not that I didn't want to do it with you, I love you and without a second thought I would gladly loose my virginity to you." She paused, I guessed she was waiting for my reply but I wasn't able to give her any, so she continued. "I don't want to do it with you when all I'm able to see in your eyes is Lust... Hikaru, I'm your Fiancée, not your Sex-Toy, if…" She paused again, this time taking in some air. "If Sex is all you truly want from me, then I don't think we're meant for each other after all." She opened the door and left, not even allowing me to reply as I saw the door close.

I intended on running after her, but stopped myself from re-opening the door. I walked over to my desk, slamming my palms onto it, furious at my own actions. "DAMN IT!" I threw the pile of stacked papers off my desk and they scattered all over the floor. I let myself fall back on my chair, turning my head downwards and slamming, this time my right fist, onto the desk, my left hand clenching onto my pocket.

I left my room once I had somewhat cooled down, ordering a couple of my maids to re-organize the papers, no questions asked. I left the house, going out for a walk was well too needed at the moment. "Haruhi, I'm sorry." In my left hand I held the small object that had been hidden inside my pocket. It was a silver necklace, ornamented by a silver moon with a shining star shaped diamond at the tip. "Haruhi wasn't this, what I meant to give you? Then why did it turn like that?" I placed the necklace back into my pocket, taking a long and cooling walk.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**End of Chapter 1!!**_

_**Chapter one has been re-typed. I think it sounds a bit better now, I didn't make many changes but I did make some. Hope you liked it, please keep on reading.**_

_So the actual "Something Special" Hikaru was referring to was the Necklace, and Not the whole uncontrollable Hormonal Act. Poor Hikaru seems that his Love-Life Sucks… Every time thing are going well between Haruhi and him, something happens and it all goes down hill! Alright, in any case, so far so good, right? (I hope) Uhm, what did you guys think about this chapter… Is the story starting out good, sorta like not even, or like totally bad??_

_**Okay, this is the part in which all you readers click on the button below and comment on my chapter… I Love it whenever I read your Comments, it literally makes me Smile from ear to ear. Okie-Dokie, See you guys Next Time.**_

_Ooh, one more thing… Do you guys like the new way of separating?? =^_^= It's a Kitty!! TeeHee _


	2. Chapter 2: Fun, Beauty and a New Memory

_**Even though the part written below was written a while back, I'm still keeping it on this chapter because it truly meant a lot to me to write it down for you guys. It's something I wanted to share with all of you who read my stories.**_

_First of all I wanna share something with you guys… My mom brought me some Asian food to eat (No dah, TeeHee) When I opened my Fortune Cookie, the little paper said "Sweet Memories are The Paradise of Your Mind." That sentence went right into my heart because I felt like I could really relate to its saying. It automatically made me think of my Dad and all the memories I have of him, of our time together. (No he's not dead, he's just way too far from my reach.) He and my mom divorced when I was a year old or less, but my brother and I would still visit him during the summer. (That stopped when he remarried, which was when I was around 8-10 years old.) Now I am nearly 18 (July 09, 08 is My 18th Birthday) and I only get to see my dad once or twice a year, sometimes not at all for about 2-3 years. When he does visit, it's only for a week, most of the time less than that. So far I haven't seen him at all since my High School Graduation (May 31, 08) and it was only for a couple of hours. I doubt I'll be able to see him until next year (2010) if not on January then on March but only for 2 days. Anyways what I'm trying to say is that, this fortune I received is exactly how I feel about the memories I have created with my Dad… those memories are 120% the Paradise of my Mind. So for those of you, who have your dads always by your side, cherish every single moment you share. Never forget to tell them and show them how much you Love them, because you may never know what 'Destiny and Fate' will bring you tomorrow. _

_I know I'm a bit late with this but, Happy Father's Day, everyone. I actually made my Dad cry, because I send him a Card and added a lot of my thoughts in it… Then on Monday I called him and we both cried on the phone. He regretted not being there for me as I grew up (and for my brother) and he wishes with all his heart to turn back time and start all over again, create better memories, create a Happier Family. But time has now passed and neither I nor my brother, are children anymore I'm already turning 18 (and my brother 20). He asked me in tears to forgive him, and I did. (I intended on saying that there was nothing to forgive, but I learned one good lesson on never saying that when someone is talking from the heart.) He then asked me for a favor after all the crying and apologies, he asked me if there was a possibility that when I had my own children, if he could be there watching and helping them grow, do everything that he couldn't do with me, if he could do it with My Children. I gladly accepted, because no matter how much pain there is in my heart, I always think of my Dad as the Best Dad any girl could ask for. Always!_

_**Alright, for those of you who actually read what's above, THANK YOU! It really means a lot to me to be able to share my emotions, my feelings and my thought with all of you guys. Okie-Dokie, I'll start the Story NOW!**_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"_You know its not that I didn't want to do it with you, I love you and without a second thought I would gladly loose my virginity to you." She paused, I guessed she was waiting for my reply but I wasn't able to give her any, so she continued. "I don't want to do it with you when all I'm able to see in your eyes is Lust... Hikaru, I'm your Fiancée, not your Sex-Toy, if…" She paused again, this time taking in some air. "If Sex is all you truly want from me, then I don't think we're meant for each other after all." She opened the door and left, not even allowing me to reply as I saw the door close.  
I intended on running after her, but stopped myself from re-opening the door. I walked over to my desk, slamming my palms onto it, furious at my own actions. "DAMN IT!" I threw the pile of stacked papers off my desk and they scattered all over the floor. I let myself fall back on my chair, turning my head downwards and slamming, this time my right fist, onto the desk, my left hand clenching onto my pocket.  
I left my room once I had somewhat cooled down, ordering a couple of my maids to re-organize the papers, no questions asked. I left the house, going out for a walk was well too needed at the moment. "Haruhi, I'm sorry." In my left hand I held the small object that had been hidden inside my pocket. It was a silver necklace, ornamented by a silver moon with a shining star shaped diamond at the tip. "Haruhi wasn't this, what I meant to give you? Then why did it turn like that?" I placed the necklace back into my pocket, taking a long and cooling walk._  
_  
_=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**Chapter 2; Fun, Beauty and a New Memory**_

_**06/23/09 – 08/19/09**_

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I was headed towards Tama-Kun's house, Aisawa had agreed on giving me a ride. I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying; no instead I was looking out the window wondering why Hikaru had acted that way. 'That was the first time I saw Hikaru with those eyes that showed pure lust.'

"Yo' Baby Doll, are you okay?" Aisawa questioned, regaining back my attention.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" I turned, giving him an innocent smile, which he absolutely did NOT buy.

"Haru-Chan come on, you suck at lying. I can tell right away that something is bothering you… you've been out of it the whole drive."

"I have not!"

"Really, then would you mind explaining me why you haven't noticed that we have arrived?" I looked around, realizing that the car had come to a stop and we were now parked in front of what seemed to be Tamaki's place.

"Hehehe… yeah, about that…" I rapidly opened the door and got out "gotta go, can't be late, bye!" I knocked on the gate and a maid opened right away, not even giving Aisawa any time to get off his car. 'Aah, seriously where's my head?' I followed the maid into the house. 'Uh, Tamaki once said that I would be surprise by the size of his house and the amount of maids, but truthfully, the Main House is way larger than this one and the amount of maids seem to exceed the amount in this house.'

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"Miss, you may go in." The maid said sliding open the door in front of me, bringing me back to reality, again.

"Hehe, thank you very much." I walked into the room only to see everyone already waiting for me. They where all sitting around a 'what's that table called? Damn I have it at the tip of my tongue…' I finally remembered "Ah, it's a Kotatsu!" Everyone just looked at me in confusion then in a second they began to laugh at me, at that moment I realized that I had thought it out loud. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Something just came to mind, is it "Out Loud" or "Aloud"?? Hey people I'm still wondering about this!!) _

"Haru-Chan, we were waiting for you, what took ya' so long?" Chun-Kun questioned as he munched down a couple of cookies.

"Sorry, I had to deal with some family business before coming over." Of course I lied; I couldn't possibly tell them about Hikaru and Me.

"Oh, is everything OK? Are you sure you can be here?" Nunna-Chan questioned with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries…" I couldn't say that everything was settled because it obviously wasn't, I wanted to stay and talk with Hikaru but at that time it was best for me to just let him be. "I'll settle things when I get back… we needed a break anyways." Tamaki looked at me confused and curious about whom I was referring to, but it seemed best to not ask.

"Alright since its Haru-Chan's personal problems we should not concern ourselves with it." He looked at me, giving me a smile. "Haru-Chan come, don't just stand there, sit, sit." He patted the empty spot besides him and as I was told I took a seat.

"Haruhi, we all brought lots of things for you to see, when we placed everything together it created five huge piles of memories. Right before you walked in we were talking about making this Party into a Sleep Over, so we want to hear your opinion." Taku-Kun said he was sitting perpendicular to me.

"I…" but as I was about to answer, my phone began to ring. "Sorry, I outta take this outside, be right back." I left the room and walked a bit away from the door as I answered. "Hello?"

"_Haruhi, you need to come home right away!" _It was Hikaru, he sounded out of it, as if he just called me without any idea of what to say.

"Why?" I simply questioned, no emotion registered in my voice

"_Because, I need you… I need to talk to you… I need to… I need to…" _He was making no sense what so ever.

"Look, Hikaru what you need to do is cool off." I took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry to say this but both of us need some time alone. I'm staying over at Tamaki's with everyone else."

"_Wait, no you can't! Haruhi…" _Argh, his voice, the tone of it, it sounded so controlling, so impatient. What was his deal, what on Earth was going through his mind at the moment?

"Hikaru… I love you, but we both need sometime… you need it more than I do. I promise that once I get back home tomorrow I'll go directly to see you, but when I do, I beg of you to have made those eyes full of lust disappear. Please, don't do anything stupid just go take a cold shower, finish grading your papers and go to sleep. I truly love you, remember that." _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Damn I wrote too many 'I love you'… Seriously was I in love when I wrote this or something? I'm so dumb, LOl)_

"_Haruhi, I'm sorry…"_ His voice sounded calm now, relaxed as well. Was he having mood swings, how could his tone change so fast?

"I know."

"_I'll see you tomorrow; I'll wait for your return."_ I could finally hear the old Hikaru in his voice, not the one that had called my name while doing those things to me.

"Get some rest, okay? Bye."

"_K-Bye" _I hanged up, walking back to the room, but at the doorway I saw Tamaki.

"… H-hey what's up?" I looked at the cell phone in my hand 'Did he hear? Could it be possible that he heard everything?' I turned my gaze back to Tamaki who was just looking at me, no expression shown on his face.

"Nothing much, I'm just going to the kitchen, ask my chef to make more tea and snacks since Chun finished them all and left none for you." He gave me a smile, which still made me wonder if he knew about me and Hikaru or not. "Hey, so who was the call from?"

"Oh it was… just Aisawa. I sort of got out the car without even a good-bye. Seems he got a bit hurt by that, he really cares for me, he treats me like the little sister he never had. He's actually an old friend of mine. Kaoru, he and I are really close, so anyways, that was just Aisawa saying that he wanted me to make it up to him." I returned his smile hoping that he had bought that lame excuse of a story.

"Oh, ok… well make sure to make it up to him then. Alright, I gotta go to the kitchen now. See you in a second."

"Sure, I'll be in here…" I said as I opened the door and entered the room, relaxing a bit since it seemed that he knew not about Hikaru. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Or so she thought.)_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Tamaki's P.O.V-**_

I walked out the room just seconds after Haruhi with the excuse of going to the kitchen for more tea and snacks. Her voice sounded irritated but not mad as she walked a few feet away from my room. I heard her say Hitachiin-Sensei's name and that they both needed some time alone. 'Wait so is Hitachiin-Sensei and Haruhi really…' but as I was about to think the word 'together' she spoke up the word 'love'.

"Hikaru… I love you, but we both need sometime… you need it more than I do. I promise that once I get back home tomorrow I'll go directly to see you, but when I do, I beg of you to have made those eyes full of lust disappear. Please, don't do anything stupid just go take a cold shower, finish grading your papers and go to sleep. I truly love you, remember that." She said it in such a calm voice; I couldn't believe that they were together! I confessed what I felt to her, yet she was already with him! Then… then why'd she kiss me? No, I couldn't think badly of Haruhi, she wasn't like that… There had to be some logical explanation to the relationship they had.

Even if that was the case, I had promised to myself that I wasn't gonna let Hitachiin-Sensei have Haruhi, and I was keeping my promise.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I walked back into the room and saw everyone just staring at me, again. "Yes, how may I help you?" I asked in order to get them to say something.

"Have you decided on staying over, or not?" Kiara-Chan questioned, since no one else said anything

"Actually yeah, and well I have bad news for you all… Unfortunately there's gonna be less room since I WILL be staying over." I smiled at everyone as Nunna-Chan and Kiara-Chan jumped from their places in order to come and give me a hug.

"WeeHee, that's great! We get to have a sleep over with Haru-Chan!" Nunna-Chan squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Yes, yes I'm so glad!" Kiara-Chan did the same

"Can't… breathe… Taku-Kun… Chun-Kun… I need… help… please."

"Alright, alright you two we want Haruhi in one piece. Come on, come on separate." Taku-Kun said as he pulled both girls off of me, while Chun-Kun made them take back their seats.

"Thank you Takumi!" I said as I did the same the girls had done to me, to Takumi, without the jumping part.

"Haruhi what about me, where's my thank you? I helped out too!" Chun-Kun exclaimed for his reward.

"No can do, you're taken." I said as I still held on to Takumi.

We all laughed at my comment as Chun-Kun leaned his head on Kiara-Chan's shoulder.

"Hey what's going on in here? Having fun without me… Wow keep it PG you two." Tamaki said as he walked into the room with a tray full of goodies, when he saw both Takumi and me I could sworn to have seen a hint of jealousy in his eyes but he covered it up with a joke.

"WooHoo, more snacks!" Chun-Kun cheered as Tamaki placed the tray on the table.

"Tama-Kun, I was just telling everyone that I've decided on staying the night. Eek, I need to call my dad." I grabbed my cell from my skirt's pocket and shh'ed everyone.

"_Hello?" _It was Kaoru who answered

"Hey Kaoru, where's Dad?" At the mentioning of Kaoru's name, I could see Nunnalie's eyes brighten.

"_He went to the main house; he had something to talk to…" _But I did not allowed him to speak Hikaru's name, since I knew everyone was listening

"Ok, ok well can you do me a favor?"

"_Of course Haru-Chii, what is it?" _Him calling me Haru-Chii caused everyone to chuckle and quietly laugh.

"Would you tell him that I'll be staying over at Tama-Kun's and not to worry because everyone else is staying as well?"

"_Oh… okay, I'll give him your message when he gets back. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Ok, thanks Kaoru. Bye." I hanged up my phone and as soon as I did everyone just started to burst into laughter.

"Haru-Chii… He calls you Haru-Chii…" Chun-Kun barely said in between laughter.

"Might as well… call you… Haru-Pee… instead…" Tamaki too said in between laughter.

"Hey not fair, Haru-Chii has to i's not just one!" I said on my defense. 'Stupid Kaoru calling me that when I was little and now that he regained his memory he started once more.' _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18:What Haruhi meant with the i's and the thing that Tamaki said about Haru-Pee is because in Japanese the word 'Chi' means 'Pee' like going to the restroom pee. )_

"Okay… okay, we… we need to… stop… it, it isn't… even funny…" Takumi stated as he tried covering his mouth with his hand in order to stop his laughter.

"Really Takumi, then why are you laughing?!" I said a bit irritated. "Argh, you know what, I'm calling Aisawa to come pick me up." I was walking towards the door getting my cell phone out of my pocket for the third time when Tamaki stopped me, holding my wrist, pulling me closer.

"No, no… we're, we're sorry…" He tried to catch his breath, but what he did not notice was the fact that when he pulled me towards him, our lips ended up staying just a few inches apart.

"Tama-ki…" I figured he felt my warm breath against his lips because he soon looked at me, causing him to blush a crimson color.

He was about to make the distance between our lips disappear when a couple of coughs were heard from Chun-Kun and Taku-Kun, making us both turn the opposite direction.

"Aah… I think we should start going over some of the stuff you guys brought over." Tamaki said as he shook off what had happened just a few seconds ago.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Okie-Dokie, I really don't feel like going over everything THEY went over, so I'm just gonna summarize it here.)_

We started with pictures, looking over School Festival pictures, Birthday parties, Christmas and New Years Eve with many others, it seemed to me that all their families were really close. It took use nearly 3-4 hours to finish looking at every single picture. We managed to finish soon enough for Dinner; all our stomachs began to growl loudly, which of course was somewhat embarrassing for us girls. Tamaki ordered his maids to bring the dinner up to his room, and so they did as ordered.

We ate our food while watching a couple of home movies. Most of them made me laugh, and the others made me think 'What the Hell is up with this people?' In the end it was all good, I came to learn a lot about my friends, and also came to understand them better. I felt guilty that they still knew mostly nothing about me and that I wasn't able to tell them about Hikaru and my family.

It was nearly 10 o'clock when we finished watching all the videos and we were all definitely tired. We each took turns in taking a shower, since no one had actually planned on staying over; Tamaki had to lend us some sleeping clothing. Nunnalie was the first to take a shower, after her it was my turn.

When I finished, I changed into the Shirt and Shorts that Tamaki had given me. I noticed the few markings that had been made on my neck by Hikaru, they weren't that visible just a light pink color. As I was putting the shirt on, I could smell Tamaki's scent on it. 'Aah, I'm turning into a pervert, smelling Tama-Kun's clothing.' I shook my head, getting out of the shower in order to allow Kiara-Chan to take hers. After Kiara-Chan, it was Taku-Kun's turn, then Chun-Kun's and lastly Tamaki's.

The maids were then ordered to lay six futons on the floor for us to sleep in, two lines of three. On one side laid, Taku-Kun, Chun-Kun and Kiara-Chan, on the other it was Tamaki, me and Nunna-Chan. We lay there, still talking with the lights off until none of us could hold their sleep any longer.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

I woke up to the movement of someone getting up. As I looked out the window I saw that it was still extremely dark outside, I heard the door open and gently closing. I looked over to everyone; they were still asleep, so the one that had gotten up had been 'Tamaki…' I quietly got up, succeeding on not disturbing anyone and walked after Tamaki. I saw him walking a few feet ahead of me, and I tried to follow with as much discretion as possible.

I followed him until we reached a couple of doors that led outside into the porch. He walked out, but not before looking back at me "Join me?"

'So much for being discreet, I bet he noticed me the second I walked out the room.' I thought as I walked outside with him.

"Sorry, I woke you up, didn't I?" He took a seat on the floor, signaling me to seat by his side.

"Uhm, wont deny that you did… but don't worry about it…" I sat besides him, looking out the beautiful back yard. "Wow, amazing." I said as I saw trees all over, roses planted here and there and a not so small fountain in the middle of it all. In it the moon was perfectly reflected.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" As he said the word 'beautiful' I felt his hand hold onto mine and weirdly I didn't mind.

"Yeah…" I whispered as I turned to look at him, giving him a sweet smile.

"Haruhi… daisuki" Even if I did not understand Japanese at all I still understood some words and I knew what 'Daisuki' meant.

"Tamaki, I…" But before I could say anymore, he stopped me, pressing his lips against mine. That kiss that he wasn't able to give me back at his room, was being given to me now, under the shining stars and bright moon the only witnesses of such actions. I didn't know what was going on with me, I wasn't denying his lips, his kiss, no, I was in fact returning the kiss, making it mutual, but why was I doing this to Hikaru? _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Damn, I just turned her into a Two-Timer. Oopz)_

"Haruhi, I'll ask you once more, would you be my girlfriend?" He whispered as we parted, but I truly did not know what to say. I didn't know why I was so confused; shouldn't I say 'No' right away since I'm already Hikaru's Fiancée? Than why, why was I so confused about this, why couldn't I say that simple word 'No'.

"Tamaki… I… I'm sorry, I still don't know." An 'I don't know' was all that I could say at the moment, it was the best answer that I could come up with.

"Its okay Haruhi, I'll wait for you, in the mean time I'll help you decide faster." He held my hand tighter, while making me lean my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while just looking out at the beautiful scenario. He gently caressed my arm; I was so comfortable by his side that soon after I fell asleep. Not knowing what happened after that, just calmly and relaxed dozing off into dreamland.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**End of Chapter 2!!**_

_**Chapter two has been re-written!!**_

_Alright, so what did you think about the whole Haruhi x Tamaki thing?? Hahaha, I'm just trying to spice things up, I hope it's working out okay._

_**Okay people you know the drill, click on the button below and leave me a comment. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Number One Priority

_**Alright peoples here's chapter three re-write.**_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"_Haruhi, I'll ask you once more, would you be my girlfriend?" He whispered as we parted, but I truly did not know what to say. I didn't know why I was so confused; shouldn't I say 'No' right away since I'm already Hikaru's Fiancée? Than why, why was I so confused about this, why couldn't I say that simple word 'No'.  
"Tamaki… I… I'm sorry, I still don't know." An 'I don't know' was all that I could say at the moment, it was the best answer that I could come up with.  
"Its okay Haruhi, I'll wait for you, in the mean time I'll help you decide faster." He held my hand tighter, while making me lean my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while just looking out at the beautiful scenario. He gently caressed my arm; I was so comfortable by his side that soon after I fell asleep. Not knowing what happened after that, just calmly and relaxed dozing off into dreamland._  
_  
_=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**Chapter 3; Number One Priority **_

_**06/24/09 – 08/19/09**_

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

Waking up I came to notice that I was back in Tamaki's room. Everyone was in their deep-sleep in their futons. I crawled over to where my clothes where at and took my cell phone out. 'Its barely gonna be 8:00 in the morning! Guess Hikaru was right about me waking up early. I wonder how he's doing.'

I walked out the room with my clothes at hand, heading over to the restroom to change. On my way I asked one of the maids if I could get a tooth brush. She walked with me to the restroom, handing me a brand new tooth brush and a comb for my hair, I thanked her and she left. I changed out of Tamaki's clothes and into mine after I had brushed my teeth and washed my face. 'What should I do about Tamaki and Hikaru? They're both really important to me but sincerely I don't know what my feelings are for neither of them.' I walked back to the room, opening the door quietly, everyone was still sleeping. 'Wow, they sure can sleep.'

I went over to Tamaki's desk; on it were his school books. 'Oh what the heck, might as well study a bit.' I thought looking over his books and grabbing the Japanese Lit book, starting from chapter one. As I began to read chapter one I understood some of the lecture but not much. I looked for a dictionary and lucky me I found one on Tamaki's desk. It was Japanese to English dictionary which I used to take some notes, which I wrote down on a notebook that I took from Tamaki. 'I hope he doesn't mind me writing on his notebook.'

I went over the chapter more than a couple of times until I finally understood it all. I did the same with chapters two and three, when I was about to go over chapter four, I felt two-manly hands landing on my shoulders.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Tamaki questioned still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Studying" I replied as I continued on to chapter four.

"Aah it's still so early, when did you get up?"

"Around eight o'clock." I looked over at my cell phone; it was nearly 10 in the morning. I turned to see if the rest were still asleep, they weren't. Nunnalie and Kiara had left the room, probably to the restroom while Chun and Takumi were still trying to completely wake up.

"I'll go order the maids to make us breakfast." Tamaki said as he left the room.

I looked over at the guys, putting aside the school books. "Hey guys, help me pick up the futons before Tamaki comes back." I said as I stood up and walked over to them.

"Shouldn't we leave that to the maids?" Chun-Kun questioned as he forcefully got up

"Come on Chun, we can't let the maids do all the work. They need their rest." I said as I started to pick up the futons, folding them on the side, Takumi semi-gladly helping me out.

"Fine…" Chun said as he too started to help, putting the futons away. Nunnalie and Kiara returned, dressed and refreshed. The guys leaving soon after all the futons had been put away.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"Good Morning Haru-Chan." Nunna-Chan said sitting on the floor in front of the Kotatsu.

"Good Morning Nunna-Chan, Kiara-Chan." I replied doing the same.

"Nh… Good Morning Haru-Chan." Kiara-Chan said as she stretched herself sitting next to Nunnalie. "You woke up early, uh?" She questioned me as soon as she had taken her seat.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Where'd Tamaki go?" Nunna-Chan questioned soon after.

"To get breakfast ready for us, I wonder what it's gonna be this time, last night's dinner was 110% Delicious." I cheerfully said, and as if on cue, Tamaki walked into the room already out of his sleeping wear.

"Hey good morning, I heard you girls talking about me, what have you decided on leaving Chun and being mine, Kiara-Chan?" Tamaki asked playfully

"Nope, not even."

"Tch, strike one." Tamaki acted as if something sharp had gone through his heart then continued onto Nunna-Chan "What about you, Nunnalie, have you finally realized your true feelings for me?"

"Sorry, I have already fallen for some one older." She turned to look at me, smiling and blushing a bit. Of course she had meant Kaoru.

"Aaah, strike two, well they do say that the third is the charm. So Haruhi, how about you, have you fallen desperately in love with me?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was just half- joking about it.

"Sorry Tama-Kun, but that whole 'The Third is The Charm' thing, did not work so well here. Besides, we were actually talking about breakfast, not so much about you." He faked falling to the floor, devastated by all three of our answers.

"I was rejected by three different girls in a row, how could that be possible?" We all began to laugh, loudly and uncontrollably. We kept on laughing but I could feel Tamaki's glare, his eyes were met with mine and even though our laughter did not stop, we seemed to have had a serious moment.

'He meant what he asked, uh? He really wants to know my answer, doesn't he?' I turned, breaking the contact between our eyes. I looked over at Tamaki's desk, at the books. 'I can't be thinking about having a relationship with anyone right now, I need to concentrate on achieving my goal and becoming one of the Top Students that is my Number One priority at the moment.' I turned back to look at Tamaki, who now seemed confused and gave him an, I'm sorry smile. 'Once I get back home, I'll have to end things with Hikaru… I cannot be flustered by anything through out this month.' Tamaki seemed somewhat disappointed as if he had read my mind or something, but ended up shaking it off and just giving me an 'It's OK' smile.

Chun and Takumi returned, followed by the maids with trays of food. We all sat around the Kotatsu, the same we had been the day before, Tamaki besides me and Takumi perpendicular to me, Kiara in front of me and Chun in front of Tamaki while Nunnalie was perpendicular to Chun. We ate our breakfast, it was delicious as I had expected; Pancakes with fried bacon on the side, three different types of syrup, normal, blueberry and raspberry, served with both milk and orange juice.

We talked, we laughed and we joked around, all while still eating breakfast.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"Hey guys, well I had fun, but I outta be heading back home." I said as soon as we had all finished. I really needed to set things clear with Hikaru.

"Aaw, you sure you have to leave already, can't you stay a little longer?" Nunna-Chan semi-whined

"Sorry, I really have to settle things back at home, it's kinda bothering me not knowing what happened after I left." I wasn't lying; I did want to know why Hikaru had called me all paranoid he seemed fine when I left.

"Okay, I understand." She gave up right away.

'Guess she thinks it has something to do with Kaoru.' I thought as I grabbed my cell phone, dialing Aisawa's number. "I'll ask Aisawa to come and pick me up, excuse me for a second." I said as I left the room, I also wanted to ask him about Hikaru, and I couldn't in front of everyone.

"_Hello?"_

"Aisawa, can you come and pick me up?" I asked with a sweet and innocent tone of voice, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me because of yesterday.

"_After what you did to me yesterday you expect me to just go pick you up, without even an apology?" _I could tell right away that he was just messing with me, but I followed his little act.

"Come on Aisawa; don't be like that, I'm sorry."

"_Fine, just because you asked nicely."_

"You're the best." I laughed a bit, and then turned serious. "By the way, have you seen Hikaru? He didn't look so well when I left." Of course I lied.

"_No, I haven't seen him at all. I went to the main house after dropping you off but he wasn't home, supposedly he had gone for a walk. You're dad was there as well, waiting on him, but he didn't come back at all. I may not know where he spent the night but it wasn't at home." _That did NOT make me feel better; in fact it made me wonder if he was at another girl's house.

"Oh, ok… uhm, come pick me up please." I hanged up before he could say anything else. 'Should I call him? But what if he answers and ends up being with another girl? Argh, Hikaru! I'm not gonna call him, I already decided on ending things with him, so why even bother.' I walked back into the room, clenching my phone.

"So, is someone picking you up?" Kiara-Chan asked, she was in Chun-Kun's arms, they looked so cute together.

"Yeah, Aisawa-Kun is on his way. Tamaki, earlier today I wrote on one of your notebooks, taking notes over the chapters, was that ok?" I said, pointing over at his desk.

"So that's what you were doing so early." He walked over to his desk, grabbing the notebook I had written on, flipping a couple of pages. "If you want you can take it, it has notes from earlier chapters, so they might help you out." He handed me the notebook with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure it's ok?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, take it." I did as told, and took it from him.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Everything around us seemed to have disappeared, the only living things seemed to have been Tamaki and me, that was until Chun and Kiara coughed a couple of times.

"And so, once again they disappear into their own little world." Takumi calmly and expressionless stated.

"Shut up!" I said as I walked over to everyone, gently pinching Takumi's cheeks. We all laughed again, every time we were all together, that was the only thing that we could do, just laugh while having fun with each other.

Tamaki joined a couple of minutes after, placing his arms around Kiara-Chan's and Chun-Kun's shoulders'. "Uhm, you wanna know what I think guys. I bet that the actual couple is the one sitting in front of us. Just look at them, they seem to be way too friendly with each other, am I right, or am I right?"

"Takumi we've been discovered… as you can see him and I are all Lovey-Dovey, right Taku-Kun?" We all turned to look at Takumi who was madly blushing.

"Wow, are you guys seeing this, Takumi is actually blushing!" Chun-Kun as always just teased Takumi, but come on, he couldn't help it, even I had to agree that Takumi blushing was a shocker.

We continued to joke around with one another, making fun of each other and just having a blast. A maid walked into the room, but not before knocking and receiving an okay.

"Ms. Haruhi, your ride has arrived." She sweetly said.

"Well it seems that I gotta go now, I'll talk to you guys later or see you on Monday at school."

"Ok, take-care Haru-Chan." Everyone stood to give me a hug good-bye; I followed the maid to the front gates soon after that.

"Thank you." I said as she walked me to the car as well. She vowed and went back inside.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Aisawa questioned right after I had gotten in the car.

"I did and I got to know everyone much better." I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes; weirdly I had actually gotten tired. 'The only thing now is that I feel guilty, they still know nothing about me and it's not as if I can easily tell them.'

"Did you get enough sleep?" He questioned with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I actually did…" I yawned "I don't know why I feel tired."

"You probably exhausted yourself with all the fun you were having. Lean the seat back so you can at least take a short nap." He patted my head as I did as told.

I turned to my side, facing Aisawa. "Aisawa, you've always been so nice and gentle with me..." I yawned once more, this time Aisawa caressed my forehead down to my cheek and back.

"You've always been my precious little girl, how could I not treat you with gentleness? You've always been family to me."

"Thank you…" I yawned before continuing. "Why couldn't it have been you the one I'd be engaged to?" I couldn't hold it any longer and ended up falling asleep.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Aisawa's P.O.V-**_

"Why would you say that? Hikaru is really lucky to have you by his side, I don't know if I'm someone to be compared to him. Haruhi, you…" I looked over at Haruhi, but she had already fallen asleep. 'Eeeh, she looks so adorable, sleeping like a kitten!' I had to squealed in my head, ever since she was a little kid, I always adored the way she slept, curling up in a ball, looking just exactly like a kitten. "I'm really happy to have you and Kaoru by my side again, both of you are a huge part of my life. Kaoru being my cousin, I love him as one, but you… Haruhi you're different, you're like the adorable, cute, and sweet little sister I always begged my parents to have." _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: LOl, what you guys thought I was gonna make him another one of Haruhi's suitors? Well no, she already has too many, and her head is already out of control, I don't wanna cause her any more trouble... At least not yet)_

We finally arrived back home, I intended on letting Haruhi rest at my house as I carried her out the car, but someone was already waiting for our arrival. "Yo' Hikaru, where have you been?" I whispered as I handed Haruhi over to him.

"Aah, I just went over to 'the secret place' to cool off a bit." I said nothing more as he walked away towards the main house, still with Haruhi in his arms.

I looked down at my arms then up at the couple walking away. 'Aaw, he took away My Princess.' I quietly weep while walking inside my house.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Hikaru gently placed her on his bed, covering her up with his bed-sheet. He placed the notebook she was carrying on his night table, not paying much attention to its interior.

He lay on his side, gazing at her sleeping expression, caressing her cheek. 'She looks the same as when she was a little girl.' He thought with a smile on his face.

"Hikaru… am I… important…?" Haruhi's sleep talking caught him extremely by surprise.

'Why would she ask something like that?' He thought, sitting up on the bed. 'Haruhi…' He reached his hand to caress her cheek, but as soon as he was about to touch her fragile skin, she turned, giving him her back.

He got up the bed and walked out the room. 'I'll show you how important you are.' He called over as much maids as possible giving each one of them two-three orders. He ordered for Flowers and Chocolates, a Dinner to Remember, Music for The Souls, a Beautiful Night Scenario at the Garden and much, much more. He was gonna give her a night to remember, the date of her dreams. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Keeping it PG: 13, of course.)_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**End of Chapter 3!!**_

_Okay, that was it for chapter three… I didn't make as many changes as you can all see. Kept it all mostly the same just added a couple of extra lines here and there. _

_**Alright people I'm gonna tell you a big secret… If you guys click on the button below you can actually leave a comment or review, isn't that great. Go ahead and try it our, its pretty cool. LOl seriously come on please review people.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Tough Night Decision

_It's really taking me some time to go over the chapters again and make some changes. Weirdly I'm not so much into this story anymore… Argh happens to me a lot and more when nothing happens in my life._

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"_Hikaru… am I… important…?" Haruhi's sleep talking caught him extremely by surprise.  
'Why would she ask something like that?' He thought, sitting up on the bed. 'Haruhi…' He reached his hand to caress her cheek, but as soon as he was about to touch her fragile skin, she turned, giving him her back.  
He got up the bed and walked out the room. 'I'll show you how important you are.' He called over as much maids as possible giving each one of them two-three orders. He ordered for Flowers and Chocolates, a Dinner to Remember, Music for The Souls, a Beautiful Night Scenario at the Garden and much, much more. He was gonna give her a night to remember, the date of her dreams._  
_  
_=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**Chapter 4; A Tough Night Decision **_

_**  
06/25/09 – 08/20/09**_

Haruhi woke up to the sound of her cell phone. "Hello?" she answered it, still half asleep.

"Haruhi its time to wake up, I have left a gown for you at the bed's edge, change into it and meet me downstairs. I'll be waiting for you at the backyard, so hurry up."

"Hikaru, what's the meaning of this, why am I in your room?" Haruhi soon questioned as she realized where she was and in whose bed she had been sleeping in.

"You fell asleep on your way back from Souh-Kun's. I took you to my room since I didn't want to wake you up. Anyways, just change, I have something special planned for you." Hikaru's tone was both cheerful and hopeful that she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

After a minute of silence between both ends, Haruhi gave in "Fine, just give me a few minutes to change."

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Haruhi closed her phone, yawning before crawling over to the dress, placed beautifully and unwrinkled at the edge of the bed.

'He expects me to wear this just to go out to his backyard?' She thought gazing at the beautiful gown… it was a simple night-gown nothing too extravagant but it was still a beauty. It was a gray-ish/purple-ish color dress; spaghetti strap with a V-shape cut on the back, in the front the silk overlapped each other, creating a look of decent larger breasts. There was a gentle knock on the door and with a 'you may come in' from Haruhi, two maids made their way into the room.

"Haruhi-Sama, we're here to do your hair and make-up, Hikaru-Sama's orders." One of the maids said as the other carried the hair accessories and make-up supplies.

"Oh, uhm, sure…" Not even Haruhi could go against Hikaru's orders now, could she? While one maid did her hair, the other was with her make-up; they were both working in unison and amazingly no mistakes were done.

"Haruhi-Sama, we're all done. Hikaru-Sama is waiting for you, quite impatiently, if I may add." All three of them giggled at the thought of Hikaru's impatient expression.

"Thank you, I'll be down in a minute." The maids left, and as soon as they did, Haruhi walked over to the mirror. She was amazed at her own reflection. 'Is that… really me?' She had never thought of herself as gorgeous, beautiful or even pretty, no, nothing of that sort but as she looked at her other self she had to admit that she resembled a princess. The silky night-gown made her body, look like that of a model's, showing her perfect curves. Her long brown hair had been tied up into a pony-tail, her bangs had been curled and more than a few strands of hair emerging from her pony-tail had also been curled. There wasn't much make-up on her face, the maid had given her a natural look; a bit of eye-shadow and eye-liner was added to make her brown eyes pop-out, her cheeks were a rosy color and she wore a light pink lip-gloss. 'So even I can become beautiful, uh?'

She took a deep breath, finally walking out the room. She had a shocked and amazed expression on her face 'Why… why would he go that far?' The entire wooden floor had been covered with rose petals, directing her to Hikaru's location. The hallway was lighted up by candles that had been place on each one of the side tables. 'Idiot…'

The maids helped Haruhi put on her high-heel, open toes shoes before walking outside, still following the petals to her destination. She gawked at the gorgeous scenario in front of her 'Hikaru, this… you over-did it…' There was an enormous circle of roses; red, white and pink in the middle of the yard. A couple of feet inside that circle, was another circle this time of rose petals, same color; red, white and pink. Inside that circle a couple of feet apart was the table, ornamented with two plates, the center piece was a candlestick holding three already lit candles. Hikaru was already seated; his back was given to Haruhi. There was no sign of him being frustrated or bored as he straightly sat there, but then again Haruhi wasn't able to see the expression on his face.

Haruhi coughed a couple of times as a form of announcing her arrival. Hikaru turned around, staring at Haruhi dumbfounded at her beauty. He shook it off, rapidly standing. "You look, wow, extremely dashing." He took her hand, walking her over to her chair, pulling it out for her and once she was seated, pushing it back in.

"Thank you." She said with a smile

"You're welcome." He walked back to his chair. There was an awkward moment of silence as neither of them knew what to talk about or how to start a conversation.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

Meanwhile a few of Hikaru's closest maids, chefs and helpers were staring out the doors and windows, cheering for their young master and hoping for everything to go well.

"_**Hikaru-Sama, come on, say something… anything…" **_Hikaru's best personal chef said to no one in particular, seeing how the atmosphere was going downhill. _**"Miki-Chan, go turn on the stereo, place the volume not too loud but at the same time no too low." **_He ordered one of the maids.

"_**Yes Shibata-San!" **_Miki-Chan did as told and place in the perfect CD to lighten up the mood for the young master and Haruhi-Sama.

"_**Now it's all up to you, Hikaru-Sama." **_Shibata-San said, once again to himself.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

The music began playing and it could clearly be heard by the couple. Haruhi closed her eyes, taking it all in; the sweet aroma of the various roses surrounding them, the cool breeze of the night and now the exquisite melody being played, the moon and the start only adding to the beauty of it all. She slowly opened her eyes, giving a smile to the confused guy sitting in front of her.

"Haruhi, what are you thinking?" Hikaru asked in a somewhat loud whisper.

"I'm thinking… Hikaru, you over-did it. The roses, the petals, the candles and the music, all of it just seem so unreal, like a fairytale."

"It could be a fairytale, but it's not unreal. Beside, we still haven't gotten to the best part."

"Which is?" Haruhi questioned with curiosity written on her face.

He lifted his right arm, snapping his fingers twice and with a corky smile said "Dinner."

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably by his action, his movement and the dorky look on his face. "Sorry, sorry… Hahaha, I didn't mean to… Hahaha, I'm sorry I just can't… Hahaha, help it… Hahaha…"

Hikaru chuckled at Haruhi's burst of laughter. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you laughing so much… It makes me, happy."

Haruhi stopped her laughter as soon as she heard those last words; she coughed a couple of times to get her voice back to normal. "Sorry…"

Silence took over the atmosphere once more; the music still played in the background but was mostly being ignored. The food was delivered a couple of minutes later… "Enjoy your food." Miki-Chan said before leaving.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**"What happened, why'd they stop laughing?" **_Shibata-San questioned as soon as Miki-Chan walked back into the room.

"_**I don't know, Shibata-San… something is wrong inside both their minds." **_Miki-Chan replied with a depress expression on her face.

"_**Aah and they seemed so well, a couple of minutes ago… it just makes me wonder if those two will finally be able to be happy…"**_

"_**Who knows, they were always together as kids… I guess destiny took a wrong turn somewhere and hasn't found its way back." **_Both Miki-Chan and Shibata-San had been close to Hikaru-Sama ever since he was a little kid and watched over him. They knew about the kid's past and all the horrible things that they went through. Miki-Chan and Shibata-San had been there for Hikaru-Sama when he lost both the love of his life and his little brother, and they are there for him now that they have both come back to his side.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**  
**_'Come on Hikaru, be a man and start a conversation!' Hikaru mentally tortured himself as he hated how everything was so, silent. "Uhm, so Haruhi, how's the food?"

"It's really delicious." She simply said, continuing to slowly eat.

"Oh, that's good to hear…" He took a spoon full of soup "Haruhi…" He paused, not knowing what to say next.

"What is it, Hikaru?"

"Uhm, that is… you see… argh, I want to… Haruhi I want to apologize for my behavior of yesterday! I… I don't know what came over me, and for that I'm sorry! I'm sorry for doing those things to you!"

"Hikaru its ok, I've already forgiven you." She finished eating and was now looking at the happy Hikaru sitting in front of her.

"Are you serious? I'm so glad! I promise I won't ever do that again, not until you're 100% ready!" Hikaru cheerfulness made Haruhi feel depress about the decision she had made earlier that day.

"Hikaru, I…"

"Hold that thought, there's something I wanna give you." He took out a long black velvet box from his jacket; in it was the silver necklace he had planned on giving her the day before.

Haruhi unconsciously stood from her seat "Hikaru, I gotta say…"

"Here let me put it on." He wasn't listening; he walked behind her, the necklace at hand. As he was about to place the necklace around her neck, she stopped him, pushing him to the side.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry… I can't accept it!" She leaned her head downwards, her bangs covering her face.

"… Why?" Hikaru's expression showed everything, he was confused, shocked, sad, devastated and more… every emotion one could show when their hearts had just been rejected, was expressed on Hikaru's face.

"… I'm sorry, it's just that…" She turned her sight towards him, their eyes meeting one another. "Hikaru there's a lot going on in my mind. A bunch of different emotions and feelings have exploded inside my heart and I'm just so confused… You and I took things way too fast and because of that my feelings are all scrambled. There's that and the whole incident with Takeuchi-Sensei… right now I need to be focusing on my studies, it should be my number one priority." She paused, allowing Hikaru to react to everything she had just thrown at him.

"S… so, what are you implying?" The tone of his voice said it all; he truly didn't want to hear an answer.

"Hikaru, we… we need to end what we have…" She waited for his reaction but there was nothing. "Look at least until the end of the month… once everything has been settled down inside my heart…" She took in some air, slowly letting it out. "Just one month Hikaru, that's all I'm asking for, in one month I'll be able to make up my mind, please."

Hikaru turned his back towards her, preventing Haruhi from seeing the hurt and devastated expression he showed on his face. "Alright, we'll give each other a one month break…" He turned back around with a weak smile now on his face "Heck, I've waited almost ten-years for you, what's one more month, right?"

"Thank you…" She started to walk away, something had been forming inside her eyes, but she couldn't release that something in front of Hikaru.

"Wait…" She stopped but didn't turn. Hikaru stood close behind her, placing the necklace around her neck "At least please have this…"

Haruhi touched the small silver pendant hanging from the necklace with her fingertips. The accumulated tears were fogging her eye sight. "Thank you, I'll cherish it forever." She continued walking towards her house, trying her best to keep her tears from falling, just till she could get back home and into the protection and peacefulness of her room.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**End of Chapter 4!!**_

_I didn't make many changes on this chapter either. There wasn't much to be change after-all. _

_**Ok people as you all know this is the part were you scroll just a tiny bit down and click on the button below, please review. I don't care if you had already reviewed before on this same chapter, review again, I don't mind! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Mind

_Hey guys I THINK that this chapter is the one where it all went wrong… As in like where I couldn't think of anything else to write about. But I'm not sure; I have re-read it yet… Ok please read. _

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"_Wait…" She stopped but didn't turn. Hikaru stood close behind her, placing the necklace around her neck "At least please have this…"  
Haruhi touched the small silver pendant hanging from the necklace with her fingertips. The accumulated tears were fogging her eye sight. "Thank you, I'll cherish it forever." She continued walking towards her house, trying her best to keep her tears from falling, just till she could get back home and into the protection and peacefulness of her room._

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**Chapter 5; A Broken Mind **_

_**  
06/27/09 – 08/21/09**_

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

"Haru-Chan, Oi, Good Morning!" Nunnalie waved. Nunna-Chan and the others, except for Chun, had been waiting for me at the school's gates.

"Good Morning!" I greeted as soon as I reached them. I had woken up extremely early today in order to avoid seeing Hikaru, and so far it was all good. There was absolutely no sign of him or his screaming Fan-Girls.

"Haru-Chan, come on we gotta hurry or we'll miss Chun-Kun's morning practice!" Kiara-Chan said cheerfully as she pulled me over to the school's soccer field.

Tamaki, Takumi and I sat on the grass, me in the middle. While Nunna-Chan and Kiara-Chan stood, cheering for Chun-Kun to score a goal. "I didn't know Chun-Kun was in the Soccer Team." I whispered over to Tama-Kun as I saw Chun scoring one goal after another.

"Oh, he's not only IN the Team, he's also the Captain." Amazing, I had seen a couple of pictures of Chun with a soccer ball, but I never truly expected for him to be so passionate about it. I could hear a bunch of girls talking to each other about how great he was and how it was a shame that he already had a girlfriend. I noticed that Kiara had heard them too, but it seemed not to bother her at all.

I shook it off; I was in no position to wonder about someone else's relationship when my own was slowly going down the drain. Last night I had broken up with Hikaru, but seriously I couldn't really call it a 'break up' since we weren't even together, at least I didn't think we were. There's also the whole thing with Tamaki, he confessed to me, twice, but in neither of those times could I say anything. 'I don't know what the right choice is anymore.' I continued watching the game, putting everything that wasn't school work aside.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

"_**So that's Haruhi Fujioka, is it?" **_

"_**That's right Ootori-Sensei; she's the one that's trying to throw either Takashi or me off the Top."**_ Ootori-Sensei fixed his glasses as he looked down at the young girl sitting on the grass, from his third floor office.

"_**And what are you planning to do about it, Haninozuka-Kun?"**_ Ootori-Sensei questioned as he walked away from the window, taking a seat back on his chair, two young students, sitting in front of him. One of the boys looked like an Elementary Student, although he was already a Last Year Student in High School, he had light blonde hair and golden brown eyes; his name Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Honey-Senpai by many of his Fan-Girls. The other boy had a more masculine complexion, he looked like a College Student, yet he's also just in his Last year of High School, he had black colored hair and dark gray colored eyes; his name Takashi Morinozuka well known as Mori-Senpai by many people and Fan-Girls. Those two were in truth related, cousins to be more exact.

"_**That's why we came to ask for your help, we don't know what to do. No one has ever been able to throw off any of the Top Students no matter how hard they tried, but Takashi and I have heard a lot of things about Fujioka-San. Ne, Takashi?" **_

"_**Nh…" **_was all Morinozuka said.

"_**Well, the only advice I can give you is to… Play Dirty." **_Ootori-Sensei had an evil expression on his face.

"_**But Sensei…" **_

"_**You wanted my advice, and I gave it to you… If you have anything against it then go on and find your own way of keeping your sorry butts on the Tops List." **_

"_**Gomen Ootori-Sensei, we'll try our best to follow your advice. We'll take our leave now." **_Neither Honey-Senpai nor Mori-Senpai liked to play dirty, and less if it involved a girl. But if it meant staying as one of the Tops then there wasn't much they could do. They left the room and walked over to their class which was only about four doors away from Haruhi's.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**  
"Mitsukuni this is a bad Idea." **_Mori-Senpai said as he sat behind Honey-Senpai, their desks where both placed besides the window and they could clearly see the young girl sitting and laughing with her friends.

"_**Ne Takashi, if that girl becomes one of the Tops, you'll be the one to be thrown out… Is that really ok with you?" **_Honey-Senpai noticed Mori-Senpai's expression clearly showing that he had not thought of it in that matter. Mori-Senpai had not thought of the fact that since he was Ranked Number Seven he would be automatically out of the Top List. His expression went back to normal after a couple of minutes.

"_**Mitsukuni, that is not entirely true…"**_

"_**What do you mean, Takashi?" **_Honey-Senpai looked confused. _**'Did he figure a way to stay on the Top List?' **_He thought with curiosity on his face.

"_**Mitsukuni all I need to do is study harder and by the end of the month my ranking might increase… There's a 50/50 percent chance that I'm not the one who'll be thrown off the List." **_

"_**Takashi but…" **_He was immediately cut off by Mori-Senpai

"_**Mitsukuni if you trust in my skills you will not do anything stupid. I don't want to play dirty like Ootori-Sensei told us to… I want to win this with my own efforts and hard work."**_

"… _**Fine…" **_but no matter how much Honey-Senpai trusted on Mori-Senpai, he still feared for his cousin. _**'Gomen Takashi, but I too gotta do what's in my hands and doing what Ootori-Sensei said, is the only way to go.' **_Class started a couple of minutes after and Honey-Senpai saw how the little group cheering, ran into the school, that little group that was destroying everything Takashi had worked for. _**'I can't forgive anyone that brings unhappiness into my family.' **__(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Ooh, so there's a dark side to the little boy. TeeHee)_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

We were all so into the game that no one noticed how the time had just gone by so fast.

"Come On, Chun-Kun! You just need one last Goal!" Kiara-Chan kept on cheering for her boyfriend, jumping up and down every time he would score. This was only a practice match for crying out loud.

'I wonder how she acts when it's a real match.' I thought as she continued her cheering, Nunnalie not falling too much behind. I looked over at Takumi, who was lying on the grass, not paying attention to his friend at all. 'So, Takumi's not much of a Sports' Guy, uh.' I looked over at Tamaki, who had a serious expression on his face watching every single movement Chun made. 'I wonder if he's enjoying himself or if he has no idea what is going on…?' Of course, as if Tamaki had been reading my mind, once Chun had scored the last goal, he began to cheer just as crazy and freaky as Kiara-Chan and Nunna-Chan were. I joined in soon after… Chun walked over to us, all sweaty from running and covered in dirt that had turn into mud from sliding to get the ball.

Kiara-Chan was trying to get away from him as he tried to hug her... The bell rang and we all somewhat cursed at ourselves. "Shoot, we're late, this time for sure!" Takumi said as he rapidly stood from his lying position.

"You guys go on ahead; I gotta go take a shower!" Chun ran over to the GYM as the rest of us ran to our class. Having class on the Third Floor had its down sides, and this was one of them. We walked into the room two minutes late; Niwa-Sensei was already taking row.

"_**Sorry… we were… so late…" **_I could clearly understand everything they were saying, I had to admit it myself, my Japanese had seriously improved this past days.

"_**Its okay, I was just about to take row… Please take your seats." **_Niwa-Sensei pointed over to our chairs and we soon did as told.

"_**Niwa-Sensei, Chun will be late too, he had to go change." **_Kiara simply said while taking her seat. __

_**"Okay Tsumiya-Chan, I'll make sure not to mark Imai-Kun absent." **_Niwa-Sensei continued to take row, a couple of minutes later, Chun-Kun walked in taking his seat next to Kiara-Chan right away. Once she was finished taking row, she announced that we could have a Study period while she went to make copies of our next class's assignment.

That's when a huge imaginary arrow hit me right in the middle of my forehead saying 'Unlucky' in big bold letters. 'What was the whole point of waking up early if I'm still gonna have to see HIM First, Lunch and Fourth period, argh I hate my luck!' _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Okay, so I went back to the other story and I realized a couple of things, first of all I never truly explained Haruhi's scheduled which is now throwing ME off… So I'll make it clear now. Haruhi's Schedule: Homeroom 8:45am – 9:15am, 1__st__ pd. Japanese Lit 9:20am – 10:35am, 2__nd__ pd. Algebra 10:40am – 11:55am, Lunch 12:00pm – 12:45pm, 3__rd__ pd. Government12:50pm - 2:05pm and 4__th__ pd. English Lit 2:10pm – 3:25pm. Ok each class is supposed to be 1:15 long if I made a mistake please correct me. Lunch is ok, only 45 mins.) _I let out a huge sigh, which I knew Tamaki had heard.

"Haru-Chan, are you okay?" He asked concerned about my now gloomy expression.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… Uhm, I need to study, sorry." That's when another arrow hit me. I had forgotten the notebook that Tamaki had given me at Hikaru's place. I remember clearly seeing it at his night table 'I'm a huge, enormous Idiot.' I mentally slapped myself a couple of times.

"Haru-Chan, you sure you're okay, is your health ok?" Tamaki said once again, bringing me back to reality this time.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry." I started reading over Chapter Six on my Japanese Lit book, taking some notes at the same time, just as I had done at Tamaki's house. 'I need to get that notebook back.' Homeroom went on by fast; Niwa-Sensei had returned just a couple of minutes before the end of the period. 

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_  
_I took in a deep breath as I waited for Hikaru to come and pick me up, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door and as it slid open Hikaru entered. _**"Kasumi-Sensei, I'm here for Fujioka-Chan." **_He said with a compose expression on his face as if nothing had happened the night before.

"_**Sure thing Hikaru-Sensei… Fujioka-Chan you may go now." **_I saw Hikaru staring at me but again no expression on his face.

"Bye Tamaki, see you in a bit." I whispered as I stood from my chair, Tamaki waving me good-bye.

Our walk to his office was so silence that you could actually hear a pin drop. I placed my hand to my chest as I walked behind him, feeling from over my shirt the small necklace he had given me. I had intended on taking it off last night, but didn't. Something in my mind told me to keep it close to me, close to my heart, and that's exactly where it was. We reached his office and he held the door open for me, he closed it behind him and he motioned me to sit down. I did as told; he soon took a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Kasumi-Sensei gave me your assignment for today, just do as much as possible on your own and if you get stuck just ask me. Oh by the way, here, you left it in my room." He had no expression on his face and his voice had been monotone while he handed me the assignment and also the notebook.

"Oh, thank you." I began on my work, it was actually very easy, the assignment was based on chapters four and five and I had already gotten over them. It was just like a review to me, and the notes I had taken were helping me a lot not to mention the notes that Tamaki had in this notebook were a lot of help as well. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Uhm if you're confused by what I mean with Japanese Lit. its just like grammar, completing sentences, correcting punctuations and misspelled words, reading over a story and correcting mistakes done to it.)_ "Hitachiin-Sensei, I'm finished." It took me about 30-40 minutes to finish the whole assignment it was three pages long, front and back including two stories.

He took the papers from my hand and scanned it over, flipping the pages a couple of times. His face changed from expressionless to astonished, my guess was that he couldn't believe the progress I had made in such a short period of time. "Fujioka-Chan, I'm… I'm truly amazed by your work. You asked me for no help and yet you got everything correct, you're a talented young girl."

"… Thank you…" I was happy that I was being praised by him, but somehow my chest was hurting. It felt as if a thousand needles were slowly piercing my heart, one by one. But why, why was I feeling this way… and that's when I noticed, I had called him 'Hitachiin-Sensei' and it had not bothered him at all and soon after he called me 'Fujioka-Chan'. Was the relationship we once had slowly being erased, was it slowly being turned into something that had never happened? Was it all because of me; because I couldn't decide on what was the best way to end all my confusion and frustration, deciding instead to end our relation?

"Well since we still have about 30 minutes 'till the end of class, would you like to go over another chapter?" He handed me back my assignment. I took it with my left hand as I had my right hand on my chest. The pain wouldn't go away; I clenched onto the necklace from over my shirt as I felt that, that small silver object was now the only connection between Hikaru and me.

"I… would rather go to class. May I?" I place my assignment inside my book, placing the notebook on top of it.

"Yeah, sure…" I stood from my chair walking towards the door. "Oh don't forget we still have tutoring during lunch, since its only 45 minutes long make sure you eat fast. I'll have a few assignments ready for you by then."

"Okay." He was treating me like a normal student and it hurt so much, but… wasn't that exactly what I wanted? So then why was I feeling so… so inferior? I walked out the room with my books at hand, my head up high. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath before walking back to class. That was until a couple of girls stopped me.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**"You're that new girl, Haruhi Fujioka, am I right?"**_

"_**Ayanokouji-San I don't think she understands what you're saying, come on we shouldn't be doing this." **_

"_**Shut up, Renge! If she understands me or not should not concern you!"**_

"_**That's right, isn't it up to me to decide if I understand what you're saying or not." **_My reply must have sure surprised both of them; their mouths had been left open.

"_**Uph, so you do understand Japanese? And here I thought that you were just a pretty face." **_The one called Ayanokouji-San replied. She had long brown-ish/red-ish color hair and light brown eyes. I don't know what she wanted with me but I wasn't gonna stick around to find out. I started to walk away but she soon stopped me. _**"Hey, I ain't done talking to you!"**_

"_**Ayanokouji-San, seriously we could get in trouble." **_The other girl with her seemed to be nicer, her name Renge. Ayanokouji-San was planning something bad, and I could tell by one, her attitude and two, the way Renge-Chan was acting to the whole situation.

"_**Look Haruhi Fujioka, I'm just here to warn you to stay away from The Top Students. Especially Tamaki-Sama! You think you have made friends with them? Well think again because you are not worthy to be called their friend! Also quit trying to be one of them! You're only gonna bring trouble and problems to yourself, if you dare make any single one of the Current Top Students drop their place, I and many other girls who you'll not want to meet will make your life miserable! You got that?" **_She was really serious about this, she was trying to scare the soul out of me but, it wasn't gonna work. I had made a promised to MY Friends and I wasn't gonna just break it because some random girl decided to threaten me, truth was, I wasn't gonna let Tamaki down no matter how much danger I would bring to myself.

"_**Ayanokouji-San, was it? Listen, them being My Friends or not is not something for you to decide, now is it? I cannot quit what I'm doing because I'm not a quitter and also because I made a promise to MY Friends that I would give it my best to become one of them, no matter what it takes. I don't really care if YOU or ANY other girl comes and makes my life a living hell as long as my promise is being kept, nothing else will matter to me. You can make it rain a thousand; no, make that a million knifes on me and that still won't stop me from accomplishing my goal. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't wanna be late for class." **_I walked away from her once more, this time she made no attempt on stopping me. 'What am I getting myself into, seriously? Did I actually talk back at her just like that?' I thought before walking into the classroom. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Hahaha, were you guys amazed at how Haruhi talked back? Well she has a gift, its called photographic memory… meaning that she can learn something as fast as the speed of light. Muahahaha… TeeHee) _

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

I handed my assignment to Niwa-Sensei as soon as I walked in, as she went over it she had the same astonished look that Hikaru had, had just minutes before. "Fujioka-Chan, did you receive any help from Hikaru-Sensei while doing your work?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Actually, I did not. I had already gone over chapters four and five so the assignment was sort of like a review to me. I finished my work in about 35 minutes and asked Hitachiin-Sensei if I could come back to class and then some girls stopped me in the… and you don't have to know that much. May I go back to my seat? Okay, bye." The whole thing with Ayanokouji-San HAD affected me somewhat since I started babbling about it. I went back to my seat and as soon as I did, Tamaki turned to look at me with a concern expression on his face.

"So what was that whole thing with some girls stopping you in the… you were gonna say hallway, right? So come on what happened, what did they tell you?"

"Nothing, nothing they just wanted my autograph don't worry." I shook my hand to his direction, indicating him to just shake it off.

"Haru-Chan come on, don't lie to me. If you can't tell me if something is bothering you, then why am I here for? I'm your friend, aren't I?" He got me there, with the whole 'friends' thing.

"I'll tell you and the gang during our five-minute break, okay? They all need to hear this, too." I put my head on the desk, covering my face with my arms as the insides of my head became scrambled once more, this time adding new ingredients into it. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: TeeHee, I made a funny.)_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**End of Chapter 5!!**_

_Ok so I was wrong about this being the chapter that threw me off… Anyways, I think I might delete some chapters are write something else… make it go differently but I still don't know which ones they are. _

_**In any case, look down, click on the review button and well dah review. LOl**_


	6. Chapter 6: Threats and Treats

_**I'm keeping this part below. XD**_

_So I went back an re-read what I have so far for this story and in my opinion I think that Chapter Four is the best one so far. What do you guys think, which Chapter is the one you think is the best I've written so far?? Alright as you read on the last chapter two new characters made their way into the story, Renge and Ayanokouji-San, which I was really NOT intending on making them appear. I never thought about adding those two in my story until the actual minute I was writing that part of Chapter Five. Even I was amazed at how I integrated them into the chapter and into the story, really! TeeHee_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"_So what was that whole thing with some girls stopping you in the… you were gonna say hallway, right? So come on what happened, what did they tell you?"  
"Nothing, nothing they just wanted my autograph don't worry." I shook my hand to his direction, indicating him to just shake it off.  
"Haru-Chan come on, don't lie to me. If you can't tell me if something is bothering you, then why am I here for? I'm your friend, aren't I?" He got me there, with the whole 'friends' thing.  
"I'll tell you and the gang during our five-minute break, okay? They all need to hear this, too." I put my head on the desk, covering my face with my arms as the insides of my head became scrambled once more, this time adding new ingredients into it._  
_  
_=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**Chapter 6; Threats and Treats **_

_**  
06/28/09 – 08/21/09**_

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Class was over and Haruhi had exactly five-minutes to tell the gang about the two girls that had threaten her on her way back to class.

"Wait, Tama-Kun wasn't that Ayanokouji girl the one that confessed to you sophomore year but you turned her down right away because she wasn't one of the tops?" Kiara said with a questionable expression on her face, wondering herself if she was thinking of the right girl.

"Yeah, Tama-Kun and then she swore that she was gonna become one of the Tops just to be able to be with you." Nunna-Chan added as she too remembered about that incident.

"That actually happened? I don't really remember about it." Tamaki said calmly as he didn't even try to remember of such a thing happening in the past.

"Well she never made it into the Tops; she wasn't even able to come close to it." Takumi added expressionless.

"So, I can come to a conclusion that her threatening towards me was caused by; her not being able to become a Top Student and by the fact that Tamaki turned her down for not being one?" Haruhi questioned the others and herself as she looked over at Tamaki, who had a 'So this is half- my fault' look on his face.

"In other words, Ayanokouji is jealous of you; saying that we weren't your friends and to stop trying to become one of us." Kiara-Chan stated, and we all agreed, what other logical reason was there for her to act so, bitchy.

"What about that other girl, Renge-Chan?" Takumi questioned still expressionless.

"Isn't she engaged to Ootori-Sensei? I heard that their parents made the decision for them and that Ootori-Sensei wasn't too happy about it." Nunna-Chan replied.

"That must truly suck, having your parents decide whom to marry without your consent." Chun-Kun added as he looked over at Kiara-Chan, possibly thinking that he was glad he had her as his girlfriend.

"Uph, tell me about it, it's the worst…" Haruhi looked over at everyone; they were staring at her in confusion. "I mean, I can just imagine having your parent's pick whom you'll spend the rest of your life with. Uhm, people don't do that sort of things in America so, I can just imagine it being the worst…?" Tamaki looked at her, still wondering if she was just putting herself in Renge-Chan's position or if she WAS IN the same position.

"What do you intend to do about Ayanokouji, Haru-Chan?" Chun-Kun questioned as he and the others shook it off, becoming worried about their friend's safety.

"I'll just put it at the bottom of my list, that threat is the least of my worries right now. My number one is achieving my goal on being on the Top List." She thought about what it meant to be a Top Student and how there were only Seven Spots meaning that someone was gonna be thrown out as Ayanokouji-San had said. "Guys if…" She started saying but could not finish her sentence as the Algebra teacher, Kisaki-Sensei walked into the room.

"_**Alright class please take your seats, class is about to start." **_He went over the class roster, soon after he wrote our assignment on the board and took his seat.

"You know what; I think Kisaki-Sensei is my favorite teacher of them all. He gives us our assignment and that's it, he doesn't even lecture." I whispered over at Tamaki as he quietly laughed at my comment.

"Yep, that's Kisaki-Sensei for you. He likes to keep everything simple and lecturing over math will only make it boring. He once told us that Mathematics was like a Mysterious Puzzle that needed to be solved by our own minds. If he were to lecture about it every single day, then the whole mystery would just disappear and be turned into something boring and unpleasant. He's a pretty cool teacher, he understands us students." Haruhi smiled at Tamaki as she thought about what he had just said.

'A Mysterious Puzzle, uh? I never thought about it that way, that's a pretty interesting form of putting things. That feels like a good way of explaining my situation at the moment… One girl, plus three guys; Hikaru, Tamaki and Kaoru… One guy being subtracted from the very start, Kaoru, as I know for a fact he will have a better future with Nunna-Chan… Multiplied by the different feelings and emotions being scrambled inside my head… Divided by the separation of Hikaru's love towards me and mine towards him… Equals to a very confused Girl; Me.' _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Okay, as I re-read that part, it truly made no sense, but I guess that's the whole point of being a Mysterious Puzzle. Although it actually sounded cool! TeeHee) _She felt beyond confused, since the whole point of ending things with Hikaru was so that she wouldn't be distracted with him, but it ended back-firing on her. Thinking about Hikaru was all she could do, but she couldn't give up now. No, she had to wait until the end of the month when her feelings about Him and Tamaki were truly resolved inside her head. 'Alright Haruhi, concentrate you need to do your work.' She put everything that wasn't math aside, and did her assignment. She knew this time, that Tamaki had finished WAY before her since she was so caught up in thinking about other things then into doing her work. 'Remember Haruhi, your number one priority right now is to reach your goal and thinking about your love-life will not help at all.' She mentally pulled herself together as she did all the math problems that had been assigned by Kisaki-Sensei, showing all her work trying her best not to make any mistakes.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I managed to finish my work in no longer than 20 minutes. I looked over at Tamaki who had indeed finished way before me and was now taking a nap, his face turned towards me. I grabbed my mechanical pencil and with the eraser I started to gently poke his cheek. He brushed off his cheek with his right hand as I rapidly removed my pencil out of the way. He covered his face with the same hand and this time, with the tip of my pencil I started to gently write on his hand. Then again, I wouldn't call it much of a writing as I was doing it with a pencil, it only left light marks on his hand. He removed his hand from his face and his eyes were semi-opened by now, he looked straight at me and I gave him an innocent smile.

"You're not gonna let me go to sleep are you?"

"Nope…" I kept my innocent smile on my face. He sat up, stretching his arms in front of him.

"Hey, so what took you so long to finish?" Tamaki questioned now that he was fully awake.

"I just… have a lot in my mind. Everything is just accumulating inside my head and likes to explode when least expected. Right now was one of those unexpected times." I leaned my chin on my hands as my elbows rested on the desk.

"Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" He questioned with concern on the tone of his voice, Tamaki was always worrying about me. I placed my left hand down, crossing it over my desk. My right stayed as it was, as I leaned my cheek on it, turning my gaze over to Tamaki.

"You're always worrying about me, you know that. Thanks for trying to help me out but, what is troubling me right now cannot be solved just by talking about it… Besides, it is also something that I don't think I should be talking about. There is a way you can help me out, though."

"Fine, I won't ask about your personal problems but whatever it is that I can do to help, I'll be glad on doing it."

"Please continue being my friend. That's all I ask for."

"Always." He said as he gave me a smile that said it all, he would always be there for me when I needed someone by my side.

"Thank you… Now, shouldn't we be turning in our work? We don't wanna let anyone else turn in theirs before us, now do we?" He gave me a 'that's right' and we both walked over to Kisaki-Sensei, handing in our assignment.

"Fujioka-Chan, may I have a word with you?" Kisaki-Sensei said as I handed him my work, it made me wonder if I was in trouble or something.

"_**Of course, Kisaki-Sensei…" **_

"_**Oh I see your Japanese has improved." **_We walked out the room and stood in the hallway.

"_**Yes, a bit, I've been studying a lot these past days… I bet you've heard about the incident with Takeuchi-Sensei and Tamaki-Kun."**_

"_**Yes I heard about it, the whole school knows. When it comes to the Top Seven, news tends to travel fast." **_He gave me a worried smile then continued. _**"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've read your personal profile and seen that you have a lot of potential and the fact that your Japanese has improved is something to be proud of. I have no worries that you will make the Top List…" **_He paused patting my head a couple of times, weirdly he reminded me of my dad, with that concern look on his eyes. But also he reminded me of someone else; I couldn't remember who just that he was close to me. _**"But what I am worried about is all the trouble that it will bring to you." **_

"_**Sensei…?" **_I was confused on what he was trying to imply, I didn't quite understand where he was going with this.

"_**Fujioka-Chan, I saw how those girls threaten you earlier today. I can assure you that they're not the only ones that feel that way about you. The Current Top Seven students have not change since they all entered High School, yes a lot of people have tried to throw them off their place, but it was never possible. That is, until you came along. Those people who tried their best in becoming one of the Top and failed are jealous of you and will try everything to make you wanna drop off… the rest of the school just doesn't want the Current Seven to change because they feel it will throw everything off balance. Fujioka-Chan, I am not saying that what you're doing, trying to become one of the seven is a bad thing, no on the contrary, I'm on your side, I'm here to help. But what I am trying to say is that you need to be extremely careful because you will be the Number One Target in everyone's eyes." **_I couldn't help but smile, he really DID reminded me So Much of someone I knew so well, argh but was he? Why couldn't I remember his face or name?

"_**Kisaki-Sensei, thank you so much for believing in me… but mostly for trying to protect me. You really are the best, Sensei." **_I couldn't help but give him a hug right there and then.

"_**Fujioka-Chan, before we go in, may I ask you something somewhat personal?" **_

"_**Yeah… Sure…" **_I was extremely curious of what he wanted to ask me, his expression showed different moods, curious, confused and serious.

"_**How's… how's Ryoji-San?" **_

"_**You're asking about my dad? He's okay, I guess… Do you… know him?" **_Okay now that was really weird having my teacher ask about my dad, while using his first name!

"_**In fact I do… we were really good friends back when I was in college." **_

"_**Back in college? Wait don't tell me you and my dad were in the same class? That can't be you look so young!" **_It was kinda awkward talking about my dad to my teacher and it was more awkward to know that they were College Buddies. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Oh but that was just the beginning of the Awkwardness between those two friends. Oh its nothing GAY, you'll guys will know about Mr. Fujioka's and Kisaki-Sensei's relationship later on.)_

"_**Oh no, he wasn't in college with me. I met him by someone else… You could say we were somewhat like family. We should talk more about this during lunch, you have tutoring with Hikaru-Kun, am I right?" **_Somehow I was glad that Kisaki-Sensei wasn't as old as my father, he was way too good looking to be that old. Something grabbed my attention as I thought more about it…Didn't the teachers called each other by their first name and just added the –Sensei at the end, so why was Kisaki-Sensei adding –Kun after Hikaru's name? Now what was THEIR relationship?

"_**Uhm, yeah… Hitachiin-Sensei told me to eat fast since lunch break only lasted 45 minutes in order to have a study session with him."**_

"_**Ah, that kid is always rushing things. Don't worry, I'll be Intruding during that 'Study Session' since I need to have a word with the both of you." **_Okay now THAT really, really got me curious. Seriously what was his Relationship with My Father and with Hikaru? There was so much that I didn't understand, and there was so little time for an explanation. _**"Alright, we should go back inside since the class will be over soon and I still need to grade your assignments." **_I did not reply, I just followed him inside and went directly to take my seat.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"What was all that about? What did he need to say to you?" Tamaki whispered over to me, wondering what had happened.

"He saw what had happened at the hallway with Ayanokouji-San and Renge-Chan; he was just worried about me, since everyone in the school knows about what I'm trying to do." Hey I wasn't lying to Tamaki; I was just telling him half of what had been talked about.

"Yep, that sounds just like Sensei, he cares a lot about his students. I guess he saw that you're a really nice girl and he's just worried about what other people might try to do to you. We're all worried about you."

"Yes, that's exactly what he said." I was getting a head-ache just by thinking about what Kisaki-Sensei wanted to talk to both Hikaru and me, about. 'Did he find out about the relationship we had?' Argh, my head was really hurting by now; everything was swirling around inside it. I wished there could be like a magic stick I could just attach to my head and like a toilet, flush everything down the drain.

"…-Chan, Oi, Haru-Chan."

"Uhm… what? I'm truly sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yeah, I was asking you if you brought your lunch today. But you suddenly just zoned me out, is everything okay?"

"Again, I'm really sorry. Uhm, yes I did, argh but I need to eat it fast since I have a Tutoring Session with Hitachiin-Sensei. I blew it off last time, remember?" I actually didn't quite blow it off; I mean I did go back to his office but… Aah who cares about that!

"Oh, that sucks and here I thought we could do something fun like play soccer now that the group was finally even; you know three guys and three girls." I could tell by the expression on his face, that today's morning practice had gotten to him and he wanted to try it out.

"Aah that sounds like fun, but I can't today, sorry."

"Nah, its okay, we can do it some other time." We continued talking and quietly laughing since class was still not over.

"_**Alright everyone, class is over. Have a great lunch break and don't forget about tomorrow's Homework." **_He smiled at me before leaving the room, probably meaning that he'll see me soon. I smiled back and grabbed my Bento, walking outside with the gang.

I ate my lunch as fast as possible, Chun and Takumi looking at me with amazement at how such a small girl could eat so fast. "You better slow down or you're gonna end up choking." Taku-Kun said as he saw me gulping down my green-tea.

"Sorry, it's just that I wanna do as much work as possible so that I can at least get tomorrow off…" I munched down on some more food before continuing. "Tamaki wanted to play soccer today, girls vs. boys and it sounded so cool, but I can't do it because of my tutoring so I wanna do it tomorrow." I finally finished my food and waved everyone good bye as I went over to the classroom leaving my Bento behind and grabbing my workbooks.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

'Now I will finally know what sorta relationship Kisaki-Sensei has with Hikaru and hopefully with my Father.' I thought while walking to Hikaru's office. I knocked a couple of times before entering. "Hitachiin-Sensei, sorry to intrude, I'm here for our Tutoring Session."

"Yes, yes come in, come in have a seat. I have already prepared your assignments." I sat in front of him, as he handed me a small stack of papers.

"Thank you…" I had the notebook that Tamaki had given me with me and I had also brought my Japanese Lit book and my English Lit book. Just as before I asked no help from Hikaru and finished two of my assignments in less than 15 mins. When I was about to start on my third assignment a sudden knock was heard from the door and I knew exactly whom it was.

"_**Hikaru-Kun… Oi…" **_Yes I had been right, it WAS Kisaki-Sensei. He walked into the room, acting as if he knew not that I too was going to be there. _**Oh… Fujioka-Chan is here, too? Am I interrupting anything?" **_

"_**As a matter of fact…" **_Hikaru started, but I decided to finish his sentence.

"_**Not at all, please come in, do you have something important to speak to with Hitachiin-Sensei? Please don't mind me." **_My replied shocked Hikaru as he did not know that I was able to speak Japanese.

"_**Thank you Fujioka-Chan, I will do as told." **_He sat on the chair besides me but not before locking the door behind him.

"_**What are you doing here? What do you want from me?" **_Hikaru questioned in a not so happy tone of voice.

"_**Now, now Hikaru-Kun is that anyway to talk to your elders?"**_

"_**Daichi-San I am in no mood for your games today, please do us both a favor and get to the point." **_Why was Hikaru so irritated and frustrated towards Kisaki-Sensei being here? I continued doing my work throughout the whole conversation… waiting for my turn to speak, since I knew for a fact I was gonna get a chance to.

"_**Alright, alright I'll get to the point, but first; Fujioka-Chan, did you know that Hikaru-Kun's family owns this whole school and that His Father is the Principal of it? Did you also know why they don't have the same last name? The reason is because Hikaru has his Mother's last name. It was done that way in order for Hikaru to become a teacher here, only a few of the staff members know about that fact, of course me being one of them. Did you know that about him?" **_I could see Hikaru's expression turned from irritated and frustrated to mad and furious.

"_**What's the meaning of this, Daichi-San? Why are you telling HER that?"**_

"_**I… I didn't…" **_I turned to look at the Furious Hikaru as I came to realize that I knew absolutely nothing about him. When was his birthday, what were the names of his parents, what's his favorite color or his favorite TV show? Did he have a best friend, if so whom? Why… why did he live in such a large house by himself, where were his parents? _**"There's no reason for me to know such a thing so… So how should I have known that?" **_I replied as I looked back to Kisaki-Sensei.

"_**Is that so? Hikaru-Kun, do you agree with her answer, was there really no reason for her to have known such a thing?" **_Where was Kisaki-Sensei trying to get to, why was he being so interrogative?

"_**Yeah… I… I agree." **_He looked down at his desk as Kisaki-Sensei's expression showed disappointment.

'What in the world is going on here? Instead of my answers being resolved, new questions are actually being added.' I thought as I looked at both my Senseis'. _**"Excuse me; I think I should go…" **_I was about to stand with my books at hand, but Kisaki-Sensei, gently pulled me down, sitting me back down.

"_**I'm sorry Fujioka-Chan for causing you so much confusion, but that's what I'm trying to solve here." **_His tone of voice sounded so, fatherly, gentle and kind. But it soon changed as he started to speak to Hikaru. _**"Hikaru-Kun, why haven't you told her about yourself? Why do you keep her in such darkness? Yes, she has regained her memory, but all she remembers is the PAST and not much of it, this is now the PRESENT and you know damn well that things have changed! Just because you're still trying to live in the past doesn't mean that you have to keep others from moving forward!" **_He waited, no, we both waited for Hikaru's reply and at the same time I wondered why Kisaki-Sensei knew about my lost of memory.

'Why does he know so much about both Hikaru and me? Who is he?' I thought as Hikaru said nothing.

"_**Alright, you're not gonna speak up? Fine, then I WILL, you know why? Because I won't let MY adorable niece be in the Darkness that YOU have created for her!" **_

"_**Wait, whose Niece am I?" **_I asked in pure confusion, how was it possible for me to have an uncle? Okay that was a stupid question, I mean yeah I probably do have uncles and maybe even aunts, but I have never heard of any.

"_**Oh, did I actually say that out loud? Well that means that the cat is finally trying to get out of the bag." **_Kisaki-Sensei laughed at himself, as Hikaru slammed his head on the desk.

"_**You're a Stupid Old Man…" **_Hikaru said as he continued slamming his head against the desk.

"_**Sensei, so how am I exactly your niece?"**_

"_**Daichi-San stop already!" **_Hikaru slammed his fist on the desk, as he stared at Kisaki-Sensei with a furious expression.

"_**I'm sorry Hikaru-Kun, but I will not keep her in Darkness. Haruhi-Kun, I'm your mama's younger brother… it might be hard for you to remember me but I would babysit you, Hikaru-Kun and the other ungrateful boys every so often." **__(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Kisaki-Sensei is not really old, he's only 29, and he's eight years older than Hikaru. So in other words, when he would supposedly babysit them, he was actually there to play, mostly with his little niece.)_

When he added the –Kun after my name, that's when I truly remembered who he was. He WAS my Mom's Younger Brother and also MY Uncle… I started to laugh as I remembered how He, Hikaru, Kaoru and Aisawa would fight over who'll get to spend the most time with me. A couple of tears leaving my face caused Hikaru to worry.

"_**Haruhi, what's wrong? Why are you crying? See what you've caused, you Stupid Old Man!"**_

"_**Hikaru, shut up, they're happy tears…" **_I continued laughing as the tears continued to flow. _**"Don't think that I've forgotten Daichi-Nii that it was thanks to you that Mom made me wear those extremely frilly dresses." **_That's why his fatherly gestures from earlier seemed so familiar…whenever neither my Mom nor my Dad where around, he would be the one to take care of me.

"_**Its good to have you back, Haruhi-Kun." **_He patted my head as he did when I was little. I looked over at Hikaru once my tears had stopped and he had no expression on his face. _**"See Hikaru-Kun, you cannot just leave her in Darkness and expect her to be okay with it. She needs to move forward and you're the only one that can help her do so." **_

Hikaru stood from his chair, giving us both his back and in a serious tone of voice he said. _**"Throughout this month that is not up to me… I am only her teacher, not her friend. It is a decision she made herself and I intend on going on with it until this month is over. For now I know nothing about her past, her present is slowly being created by her friends and the future is still unknown to all of us around her." **_I saw how now the confused one was Daichi-Nii, and this time it had been My Doing.

"_**Daichi-Nii, I might be guessing you know about the whole engagement thing, right?" **_

"_**Yes, it was decided by…" **_Daichi-Nii was rapidly interrupted by Hikaru, which I gave no cared about why.

"_**Daichi-San seriously stop opening your big mouth! Yes Haruhi he knows about the engagement."**_ He had yelled at Daichi-Nii but as soon as he talked over to me, his voice became low and somewhat calmed, yet he wouldn't turn to look at neither of us.

"_**Okay, well… Daichi-Nii as you've noticed, there are a lot of things that are happening throughout this month and it's truly hard for me to handle them all. My feelings towards Hikaru, my school work, Takeuchi-Sensei's incident with Tama-Kun and the threat that I received from those girls; everything is just swirling around in my head and… And I may not show it but, but I'm truly afraid that in the end I will end up failing… loosing all that is important to me. Since I'm confused about a lot of things I asked Hikaru to, to wait for me at least until the end of the month, once everything was settled down in my head… Once that happened I will go back to him, and if possible be able to start from scratch." **_Hikaru slowly turned to look at me; an expression of worried and confused was being showed on his face.

"_**Why is it that you never come to me when you're in trouble? Why do you always keep this sort of feelings hidden? Are you not able to trust me and tell me what is bothering you, what you're afraid of? Why… why can't you come to me for help?" **_

"_**Hikaru…?" **_I saw the hurt expression on his face… truth was he wasn't the only one keeping secrets from me, I was doing the same thing as I kept secrets from him.

"_**Haruhi-Kun, Hikaru-Kun you two may continue your conversation some other time. Haruhi-Kun is already five-minutes late for class and if I'm not mistaken her teacher right now is Minami-Sensei." **_Daichi-Nii said as he broke off the moment Hikaru and me were having, which I was thankful to him for doing so.

"_**Eek, I'm dead…" **_I said to myself as I thought on having Takeuchi-Sensei next.

"_**Its alright, I'll take you to class, I'll say it was my fault for your tardiness. Get your stuff." **_

"_**Thank you, Daichi-Nii… I truly don't like that teacher." **_We walked out the room leaving Hikaru without even a 'good-bye' or a 'see you later'.

"_**Don't worry about Hikaru-Kun, he'll be okay… He just, needs some time alone." **_I nodded in response as we walked back to class. 

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**End of Chapter 6!!**_

_Chapter six has been changed… somewhat… XD_

_**PLEASE I don't care if you reviewed on the chapters before, review again. Things had been changed tell me what you think about the changes??**_

_**REVIEW!! LOl**_


	7. Chapter 7: One Warning Two Warnings

_What do you guys think so far?? Is the story still going ok?? _

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"_**Haruhi-Kun, Hikaru-Kun you two may continue your conversation some other time. Haruhi-Kun is already five-minutes late for class and if I'm not mistaken her teacher right now is Minami-Sensei." **__Daichi-Nii said as he broke off the moment Hikaru and me were having, which I was thankful to him for doing so.  
__**"Eek, I'm dead…" **__I said to myself as I thought on having Takeuchi-Sensei next.  
__**"Its alright, I'll take you to class, I'll say it was my fault for your tardiness. Get your stuff."  
"Thank you, Daichi-Nii… I truly don't like that teacher." **__We walked out the room leaving Hikaru without even a 'good-bye' or a 'see you later'.  
__**"Don't worry about Hikaru-Kun, he'll be okay… He just, needs some time alone." **__I nodded in response as we walked back to class._  
_  
_=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**Chapter 7; One Warning- Two Warnings...  
**_

_**  
07/05/09 – 08/21/09**_

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Just as Kisaki-Sensei had said he told Takeuchi-Sensei that it had been his fault for Haruhi's tardiness, of course Takeuchi-Sensei did not care for excuses and warned Haruhi if it happened again he wasn't gonna let it pass.

Haruhi walked over to her seat, Tamaki began interrogating her as soon as she took it. Asking why she had been with Kisaki-Sensei instead of Hitachiin-Sensei.

"Oh, about that… well you see… I bumped into Daic… Uhm, Kisaki-Sensei on my way to class and he offered to help me out. You know since he knows that Takeuchi-Sensei was gonna give me a hard time for being late…" Tamaki somewhat bought that story but still wondered about Hitachiin-Sensei and why wasn't he the one helping Haruhi out, after all he was in love with her, wasn't he?

Takeuchi-Sensei took row soon after and assigned the class to read Chapters nine and ten of the textbook, which Haruhi had already read. _**"After you finish with the chapters I want you to answer the questions at the back of the book, understood? I'll pick them up tomorrow."**_

The entire period was a boring one for Haruhi since she had already done everything that was being asked. She was way more ahead in every class than she would have thought, but then again, studying and doing extra work was mostly the only thing she did at home and more while she was resting from the Hospital incident.

"Hey, Haru-Chan, why aren't you doing anything?" Tamaki questioned as he saw his friend just sitting there looking at her book, arms crossed.

"There's nothing to do, I've already done what he just asked us to do… I think I've been overdoing it lately, I'm already way ahead of everyone else." Haruhi replied in a whisper as she still just stared at the book in front of her.

"Well how ahead are you?" Tamaki asked with curiosity.

"I've done up to Chapter Seventeen…"

"Wo-w… Haruhi don't you ever just have fun? Is school-work all you do at home?"

"… Maybe." Haruhi replied with an innocent smile, what else could she do? She had to try her best in order to not let anyone down, but most importantly in order to not let either Tamaki or Hikaru down.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, it looks like you're giving it your all, am I right? I know this month will be hard for you, but Haru-Chan, don't forget that your friends are right here for you." Tamaki knew that Haruhi was right, she was overdoing it, but he also knew that he couldn't say anything to make her stop, since she was doing her best for everyone.

"I know and I'm grateful for that, but sometimes a girl just has to do things on her own in order to prove herself to everyone. If I were to just ask your help for everything, then what's the whole point in learning it on your own and making mistakes while doing so? I don't want people to think that I made it all the way to the top because I got help from you guys and that you guys made it all easy for me… I know that the more I ask for your help, the more everyone is gonna think that I'm a fake, and I don't want that." Tamaki gave her a smile, reassuring her that no matter how much help she gets from them, no one will ever think that she was a fake.

"Seriously Haruhi, just because you ask for a little help doesn't mean that you'll loose everything you've done on your own, but it doesn't matter, let's just leave it at that for now. Take notes, write a letter, do something that includes a pen and paper, if Takeuchi-Sensei sees you doing nothing he'll get on your back." Haruhi smiled back at him, ending their conversation.

Haruhi did as told and started to write a letter, but who was it meant to… _'__Hey, I don't know why I'm writing you this but… well… you were the first person to pop into my mind when I looked at this piece of paper in front of me… Truly, I guess I just wanted to thank you somehow for always being there for me. When you and I were little you thought me one important thing and that was to become strong. __(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Ok, so we can eliminate Tamaki.) __As you can see, I'm not really good at showing my feelings… but I guess you already knew that, uh? You had always been by my side, catching me when I fall, wiping my tears when I cried, making me smile when I was sad. I know it must have been tough for you when I lost my memory… but now I'm back and even though it's been nearly ten years since I disappeared from your life, you still welcomed me with open arms and acted as if nothing had changed between us. I know that we cannot go back and fix everything wrong that happened to us all… but I do wish that we can create new memories together, with everyone; memories that will not fade from my mind this time. Geez, you're probably surprised of everything I'm writing, since I wouldn't usually write such things… but this is how I feel. You're a really important person to me and I'm glad I was able to come back and be able to once more be by your side; to be by everyone's side. __(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Have you figured out who she's referring to?) __Before I end this letter, I want to ask you a favor… Would it be possible to… go back to the place where we first met? I've been thinking about it, and it might hurt to go back to that place, but… if it's with you, I know that I'll be able to handle the pain, because you're a really important person to me. Do you think you can take me? Uhm… well, think about it, ok?' __(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: I'll give you guys the names of the people she may be referring about… or … Awh, damn, I should have written this at the end so that I could have had you guys comment on who you thought it could be. Oh well… there's nothing I can do about it now… unless I don't tell you about it until the next chapter… Muahahaha. TeeHee) _She folded the paper in half and then in fourths placing it inside her spiral, intending to hand it over to Him when the time was right.

"_**Class, how are you all doing, have you finished reading the chapters? Ok, since the period is almost over you can stop now and those of you who couldn't finish the questions don't worry, I repeat you'll be handing them in tomorrow." **_Takeuchi-Sensei began to put his stuff away into his portfolio, there were still five-minutes left before the end of the period, but something caught Haruhi's eye when she saw Takeuchi-Sensei's complexion.

'Is he feeling okay?' She thought as she saw how his hands were shaking while placing his book and papers into the portfolio.

"_**I'll be leaving early today. Please behave yourselves while no teacher is in here." **_The students all agreed to his demands but Haruhi was still wondering if he was ok or not. Takeuchi-Sensei left the room, not only were his hands shaking while opening the door but also his legs while walking out.

"Tamaki I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure but where are you going?"

"Uhm… I'm going to… the lady's room."

"Oh, I guess I didn't really have to know that, uh?" Haruhi walked out the room but unfortunately as soon as she did she bumped onto someone… someone BIG, she fell to the floor, butt first.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"Kya… ouch… I'm sorry it was my fault."

"Nh… Don't worry about it; I too am at fault…" He gave her his hand to help her get up; she took it without a second thought. "Are you alright?" He questioned as soon as she was back on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine… thanks." She wiped her skirt off, fixing it up a bit; looking up at the tall guy in front of her she was surprised. _**"Uhm… ah, I apologize once more, it was my fault for walking out the room in such a hurry." **_

"_**You speak Japanese?" **_He questioned as if it was not possible

"_**Yeah… a bit… Oh by the way I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and you are?"**_

"_**I'm Takashi Morinozuka…"**_

"_**It was a pleasure to meet you, but I need to go check up on something… I apologize again, hope we can meet again. Bye"**_

"_**Nh…" **_Haruhi walked fast to where she had seen Takeuchi-Sensei gone through. _**'Haruhi Fujioka… uh?'**_

'Wait… Now that I think about it, isn't he one of the Tops?!' Haruhi turned around but as soon as she did she saw no one there, he was already gone. Haruhi shook it off as she continued to look for Takeuchi-Sensei. 'Argh, where did he go? I was sure I saw him walking this way…' She turned at the corner and saw Takeuchi-Sensei sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall with his hand on his forehead. He was in an extreme pain and his face showed it completely. _**"Takeuchi-Sensei, are you okay? Can you stand up? Here, lean on me, we gotta go to the Infirmary." **_Haruhi helped him get up and leaned on her. While she helped him to the infirmary she noticed that he was burning up and was sweating. _**"Where's the nurse?" **_Haruhi questioned herself out loud as they walked into the room, helping Takeuchi-Sensei lay on one of the beds. Haruhi knew that she couldn't wait for the nurse to return so she decided to treat Takeuchi-Sensei herself. Looking into the cabinets to see if she could find something to cool down his high fever… she found cooling paths in the freezer and grabbed one, placing it on his forehead. _**"Sensei, this is all I'm able to do since it's not possible for me to give you any medications… guess we really have to wait till the nurse gets back." **_

"_**Why… why are you helping me? This…" **_He could barely talk, his breathing had gotten heavier and his fever wasn't cooling down. _**"This will not make me… like you… you're still a pain… to me…"**_

"_**I… I still don't understand what made you hate me so much, but even so, I don't hate you. No matter what you say, no matter how you treat me, I will never be able to hate you. That is why, when I saw that you were in pain when you left the classroom, I had to go after you and see that you were ok. I'm not expecting anything in return; I just want you to feel better…" **_Haruhi sat besides him, wiping the sweat off his face with a wet cloth she had gotten from the cabinets.

"_**You're so annoying... and… I'm impressed of the… progress you have made…" **_His compliment caught Haruhi by surprise. She couldn't believe that he had just said that he was impressed by her.

"_**Uhm… Thank you…"**_

"_**Don't get… too carried away… you're still a… pain to me…" **_

"_**I understand…" **_Soon after, the nurse walked in and was able treat Takeuchi-Sensei… she said that he only had gotten a cold and with rest he would be better by tomorrow. _**"Takeuchi-Sensei, I'll be going back to class now, I hope you feel better." **_Haruhi began to walk towards the door but was surprisingly stopped by Takeuchi-Sensei.

"_**Fujioka-San… I'll only say this once…" **_He paused as Haruhi just stood in front of the door. _**"Th… Thank You!" **_

"_**You're welcome, Sensei. Uhm, I won't mention this to anyone… Bye." **_

"_**That girl is a real sweet-heart, do you not agree, Minami-Sensei?" **_The nurse questioned as soon as Haruhi had left the room.

"_**Yes, but she still has a lot to learn if she wants to be at the top. She has a bright future, but a painful one as well, that's why… I'm helping her become a tougher woman, so that she'll be able to handle the hardships that await her." **_He sat up on the bed, flinching a bit from the headache he had.

"_**You truly care about Fujioka-San, don't you? You're worried about her too… ever since you heard about her from the Hitachiin Family, the owners of this school and many others; you began to care about her future. That is why no matter what happens you have to keep on treating her coldly until she's able to stand up for herself." **_The nurse smile as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"_**That's right, it is my job to toughen her up… and the perfect way to doing so was to make her become one of the Top Students. It's the only way she'll be able to stand up for herself, since not everyone in the school wants a transfer student to mess up the balance that has been created by the Current Top Students." **_Even though it was a painful job that was given to him by the Hitachiin Family, he had to stand hurting that fragile girl, in the end; it was all done in order to protect her.

"_**It's not only the balance… It's also the fans…"**_

"_**Yes, the fan-girls will not want any one of the guys to be drop from the Top… Meaning that Fujioka-San will most definitely be hated by all the girls in this school and she'll have to go through all that harassment that she'll be inflicted on… She'll have to go through it all by herself, uh?" **_Takeuchi-Sensei felt more pain, but it wasn't caused by the headache, no, this time it was caused by the thought of Haruhi being put through all that and it was all thanks to him. In his heart he didn't want that to happen to that poor innocent girl, but in his head was the image of the ones who ordered him to doing so, saying that it was for her own good. _**'Tch, how can treating her with such hatred be for her own good?!'**_

"_**Poor Fujioka-San, if only she didn't have such a painful future…"**_ The nurse said as she walked over to her desk. _(A/n; NuNnaLiE18: Wow, who would have thought that Takeuchi-Sensei knew about the Hitachiin Family owning the School, and that he also knows about who Haruhi truly is? So are you guys wondering about the painful future that awaits Haruhi? Yeah well I'm wondering about it, too! TeeHee… Let's us ALL wait and see what I come up with.)_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I was walking as fast as possible back to the class as I knew I was extremely late when I was stopped by two girls that I so didn't want to talk to at the moment.

"_**My, my, my… Look who we have here, if it isn't little Ms. Haruhi Fujioka. So it seems we meet again, uh?"**_

"_**So it seems… but once again this is not a good time since I'm already late for class." **_I tried walking pass them, but was abruptly stopped by Ayanokouji-San.

"_**You're not going anywhere, Missy. We came to finish what we started last time… after all we were sent by one of the Gods. Renge help me take her outside." **_They each held me, in order for me to not run away.

"_**Wait, where are you girls taking me?" **_

"_**You'll see once we get there, so you better shut that pipe of yours!" **_I couldn't cause a commotion since I didn't want them to get in trouble no matter what they were planning to do to me I couldn't make them get in trouble. I wasn't worried much about Ayanokouji-San since it seemed this wasn't the first time she had done something like this, no, I was in truth worried about Renge-Chan since I had noticed that she wasn't used to hurting people.

"_**Ayanokouji-San, you sure we wont get in trouble? What if we get caught? This is a bad idea after all, we should stop." **_Yep, her pleading of stopping was the only evidence I needed to make my point right. In the end, they took me to the school's sport's shack, throwing me to the ground a soon as the doors had been closed behind them.

"_**So, what do you plan on doing to me?" **_I questioned as I tried to get up… I felt a sharp pain on my angle. 'Tch, I must have twisted it when they threw me to the floor.' I stood up, trying to make it the least visible that I had been injured right from the start.

"_**Hahaha, aren't we hasty, uh?" **_Ayanokouji-San said as she grabbed a large lock of my hair, pulling me towards her. _**"Missy, how does it feel to have no one here to help you out, uh, how does it feel to be alone without your 'Friends' by your side?" **_She threw me back to the floor; I flinched at the pain I felt from my ankle. I stood up once more, trying my hardest to hide the pain I felt, placing most of my weight on my right leg.

"_**Why… why are you so jealous?" **_My questioned caught her off-guard as she had a stunned expression on her face.

Once she came back to, she started to dramatically laugh. _**"ME jealous of YOU? You have got to be shitting me! How can anyone be jealous of such a Brat like you who thinks she's better than the rest of us?!" **_

"_**I never said I was better than anyone…"**_

"_**SHUT UP! Nobody asked for your opinion, you act like you're better than us all! You keep on showing off the fact that even if you're not one of the Top that you're still able to be by their side… You think that you're so perfect and special just because they had pity over you! Well guess again, Missy, they don't give a damn about you!" **_Ayanokouji-San was going berserk and I saw that it was scaring Renge… maybe she knew what Ayanokouji-San was capable of doing at such a state of mind.

"_**Ayanokouji-San, please stop it already, you'll get suspended if you continue this." **_Renge tried calming her down, to no avail as Ayanokouji-San just pushed her away.

"_**SHUT IT Renge! Remember you have to do as I say, for your precious Ootori-Sensei." **_So it WAS as Nunnalie had said, she was engaged to Ootori-Sensei?

"_**Ayanokouji-San…" **_

"_**Renge, hold her down!" **_Renge did as told; my most definite guess was that she was being blackmailed by Ayanokouji-San.

"_**I'm sorry…" **_She whispered to me, I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"_**Its okay… there's a reason why you're doing this… I just hope it has a positive outcome for you." **_I whispered back as I made no attempt to restrain from her hold.

"_**Now Missy, this is my second warning, if you don't quit trying to become one of the Tops I wont go so easy on you the third time that we meet." **_She had a pair of scissors in her hand as she slowly walked towards me. _**"Are you ready, Missy?" **_I didn't reply as I just kept my eyes on her. She started to cut my hair, strand after strand. She finished and threw the scissors to the side, ordering Renge to release me. _**"For your own good, you have had better learned your lesson today. We will take our leave now… Sayonara, Missy." **_They left the sports shack and I saw Renge taking one last look at me before closing the door behind her.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't this time, it was too painful. "What should I do?" How stupid was I, I had my cell phone with me. I took it out of my pocket, but I had done another stupidity, I had forgotten to charge it last night. It wouldn't turn on at all. "Someone… help me." I looked down at the strands of hair that had been cut, why was this happening to me? Why wasn't it possible for me to become one of the Tops? Why was I being hated by everyone, they didn't know me, didn't even take the chance to getting to know me. I started to laugh at myself as I realized what I was doing. "I'm letting Ayanokouji-San get to me, uh? I'm letting her get what she wants by feeling sorry for myself, idiot, I'm not gonna just throw away everything that I've worked for just because of this childish threats. So what if my hair was cut, it will grow again. So what if no one in the school likes me, I still have great friends that support me. To me right now, that is all that should matter."

I heard a couple of claps. _**"Bravo, what an amazing speech."**_

"_**Who… who are you?"**_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**End of Chapter 7!!**_

_Again not much was changed in this chapter._

_**Still review!! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8: This Letter Belong To

_Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but my internet was down. Stupid internet!!_

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_I tried to stand up but I couldn't this time, it was too painful. "What should I do?" How stupid was I, I had my cell phone with me. I took it out of my pocket, but I had done another stupidity, I had forgotten to charge it last night. It wouldn't turn on at all. "Someone… help me." I looked down at the strands of hair that had been cut, why was this happening to me? Why wasn't it possible for me to become one of the Tops? Why was I being hated by everyone, they didn't know me, didn't even take the chance to getting to know me. I started to laugh at myself as I realized what I was doing. "I'm letting Ayanokouji-San get to me, uh? I'm letting her get what she wants by feeling sorry for myself, idiot, I'm not gonna just throw away everything that I've worked for just because of this childish threats. So what if my hair was cut, it will grow again. So what if no one in the school likes me, I still have great friends that support me. To me right now, that is all that should matter."  
I heard a couple of claps. __**"Bravo, what an amazing speech."**__  
__**"Who… who are you?"**_  
_  
_=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**Chapter 8; This Letter Belongs To… **_

_**  
07/08/09 – 08/24/09**_

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

"_**Don't worry about such a small thing… what matters right now is WHY are you here?" **_I knew it was a guy, but I still didn't know who, I wasn't able to see his face since he hid at the dark corner of the shack. Why was he hiding his identity, was he the one who ordered Ayanokouji to do this to me?

"_**Uhm… I'm… I was… I was just getting some stuff and well… uhm, I guess I took a wrong step and ended up twisting my ankle… Hehehe…" **_Ok, that was a really lame excuse, and since I couldn't see the guy's expression I wasn't able to see if he had bought it or not. Yet I had a strong feeling that he had not.

"_**Is that so… Then do tell, what happened to your hair?" **_Shoot, I had not thought about the strands of hair that were lying on the floor. I had to think of something and fast.

"_**Err… I'm Rebelling against my Father…?" **_Oh great another lame excuse… that one didn't even sound believable since I questioned it myself.

"_**Psh… if you say so… Well I better be heading back, your help will be here shortly and I don't wanna be the one getting blame for your 'Rebelliousness'. Laters…" **_And just like that, the guy vanished… a few seconds later I heard the gang calling out my name and Tamaki bursting into the shack. 

"Haruhi are you alright?!" He yelled out as soon as he saw me sitting on the floor, holding onto my ankle.

"Sort of…" I smiled at him, yet I did not know if he was able to see it.

"Haru-Chan, what happened to your hair? Who did this to you?!" Kiara-Chan questioned as she walked in after Tamaki.

"Can you guys keep your questions for later? Just hurry and get me out of here, please." I was shocked to see who had walked in after Kiara… It was Daichi-Nii! He walked towards me, picking me up and carrying me out of the shack. He didn't ask a thing, his expression was that of a concern father and a very disappointed one. We all walked in silence… well the gang walked in silence while I was being carried… before we reached the Nurse's Office, Daichi-Nii ordered the gang to go back to class and inform Hikaru that I was fine, just with a fractured ankle and a messed up hair cut.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

Daichi-Nii stayed by my side the whole time the nurse was treating my ankle, still with that concerned and disappointed expression on his face. I looked around to see if Takeuchi-Sensei was still around, he no longer was.

"_**He went home to rest better." **_The nurse said as she saw me looking for Sensei.

"_**Oh…uhm…" **_I couldn't say anything in front of Daichi-Nii; it was supposed to be a secret between Takeuchi-Sensei and me. Instead I just smiled. Once the nurse was done treating my ankle she left Daichi-Nii and me alone, she felt a strong tension between both of us and knew that it was best for her not to be around for the conversation that was about to happen.

"Ok, spit it out, what happened? Who did this to you?" Daichi-Nii questioned as he sat besides me on the bed, slightly pulling on my now short hair.

"Uhm… Would you believe I was rebelling against my Dad…? Hehehe…"

"Oh you were rebelling, really? Well that sounds like a reasonable reason… Not! Come on Haruhi-Kun you cannot fool me; I practically raised you for crying out loud. Now tell me the truth, who did this to you?" I couldn't lie to him, he was right he had practically raised me.

I took in some air before speaking. "Remember those girls that threaten me on the Hallway last week?"

"Yes what about them?"

"Well, they were the ones that did this to me. It was their second warning, they… No, more like… Ayanokouji-San wants me to quit all my hard work and stop trying to become a Top Student…" I looked over to see his expression, it was completely blank. "Daichi-Nii…?"

"They're suspended!" He furiously said, rapidly standing from the bed, speed-walking towards the door.

"No wait, you can't!" He turned to look at me, confusion written all over his face. He walked back towards me, this time kneeling in front of me, holding my hands in his. "Daichi-Nii, I… I wanna face all this until the end. I will not run away from any challenge that's been thrown at me and being threaten is definitely a challenge to me. So please I beg of you, let me do this on my own…" He held my hands tighter as I implied that I needed no help from him which was also implying that I no longer was a Little Girl who needed His protection 24/7. He looked down to the floor for a couple of seconds then turned his sight back to my eyes.

"Alright… I understand. You're no longer the little girl I used to know… Haruhi-Kun, you've changed quite a lot, I'm proud of you, you've grown to be an excellent woman." He pulled me into a warm and fatherly like hug.

"I'm still a teenager, Daichi-Nii." I replied as I hugged him back. I heard a couple of sniffles as he still kept me inside his embrace. "Are… are you crying?" I questioned as I pushed him away. He wiped his eyes a few times, trying to hide the fact that he was weeping.

"No, no… there was something in my eye." He stood up walking over to the Nurse's desk, grabbing a pair of crutches that were left behind.

'You have got to be kidding me.' I thought as I saw him walking my way with them in hand.

"This'll do for now, school's about to end so you have to go back to class to get your stuff. Unfortunately I won't be able to take you home for two reasons, first of all I have a meeting after school and second, teachers are not allowed to take students anywhere unless the parent is aware of it and has gone through the school's office with the permission. That also goes with Hikaru-Kun, so he wont be able to take you home either, sorry." I took the crutches from him as he handed them over to me.

"Its ok, I'll just 'crutch' my way home." I laughed at my joke, yet Daichi-Nii only looked at me with confusion, he shook it off soon after.

"Uhm, anyways… You're not allowed to do that. Hikaru-Kun will probably call the Limo to…" As soon as I heard the word 'Limo' I had to stop him.

"I am NOT taking the Limo! That will only cause questions and suspicion in the school; I don't want anymore reasons for people to hate me or misunderstand me."

"Alright, alright there's still a second choice. Aisawa can come and pick you up; after all I heard that he's already like your chauffeur." He helped me up and arranged the crutches up to my height.

"I'll take Choice Number Two… Ding, ding, ding I've just won a Thousand dollars… thank you for playing the 'Who gets to drive me home' game." Daichi-Nii looked at me with a concern look as he placed his palm on my forehead.

"I wonder if you hit your head as well… you don't seem to have a fever… probably a birth defect." I slapped him on the head for that last comment.

"I'm perfectly fine, no birth defect thank you very much… It's probably your fault anyways since you DID PRACTICALLY Raise me."

"Hahaha, touché." We laughed at each other's comments, just like family would do, joke around with no harsh feelings intended and laugh about it. "Come on, I'll take you back to class and I'll call Aisawa after." I followed Daichi-Nii back to class, trying my best to not slip as I knew not how to walk with crutches. We reached the room and he stopped me before walking in. "Here put this on and pull the hoody over." He handed me his jacket and I did as told, even though it fit me somewhat big.

"Thanks Daichi-Nii, I really appreciate everything you've done for me." He opened the door for me and I walked in, everyone stared at me as Hikaru walked over to both Daichi-Nii and me.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

"You okay?" He questioned with concern in his tone of voice, the three of us stood at the doorway and I felt glaring eyes from all over the room.

"I'm fine Hitachiin-Sensei, I'm sorry I skipped your class it wont happen again, I'll do the work I missed during your class for homework. Now if you'll excuse me, walking with crutches is troublesome so I rather go take my seat." I walked passed him, without letting him reply. As I walked over to my desk, everyone just stared at me most of the girls had a 'She deserves it' expression on their faces. The guys had a concern expression, which was kinda weird. One of the guys stood from his desk as soon as I walked pass him.

"_**Haruhi-Chan, are you alright?!" **_He nearly made my soul leave my body since he stood and spoke too sudden.

"_**I'm fine, thank you." **_I replied with a warm and reassuring smile on my face. Another boy stood, asking the same question and soon after that all the guys walked over to me asking if I was ok and if there was anything they could do for me, that I shouldn't hesitate to ask. I thanked everyone and assured them that I was fine; it was just a sprained, nothing too serious.

"_**Alright, alright let her at least take her seat before bombarding her with concern questions."**_ Chun-Kun said as he and Tamaki pushed everyone away. I looked over at both Hikaru and Daichi-Nii to see what they had been doing while I was being incarcerated in a circle of guys.

'Idiots…' They were laughing at the guys' actions while I was being 'bombarded' as Chun had said. I was finally able to take my seat, Nunna-Chan and Kiara-Chan already by my side.

"Are you okay, Haru-Chan?" Nunnalie questioned once I had catch my breath.

"Yeah, I was just thinking how in the world am I gonna go down the stairs with crutches and be able to not fall flat on my face…?" I still felt a slight pain from my ankle and it had swollen up more than a bit.

"Someone is gonna have to carry you down." Taku-Kun said as he stood besides Tamaki who had taken his seat once more.

"Oh Weeeh a piggy-back ride that is gonna be fun… Hehehe…" Of course I was being 100% Sarcastic. Going down the stairs on someone's back, I think that would be way more frightening than going down the stairs with the crutches. I looked around as I heard laughter, a few of the guys that sat around me were laughing at my comment and for some strange reason I felt that I had made some new friends. "Tamaki, how did you guys know where to find me?" I questioned as the thought finally came to my mind.

"Uhm… I told them…" The guy sitting in front of me shyly said. "I walked out the room to go to the wash-room and saw a couple of girls taking you outside… I followed to see where they were taking you. I stayed a while to see what they were up to but as soon as I saw them leaving the shack without you, I knew that they had done something to you, so I came back to the classroom and informed Hitachiin-Sensei."

"Miyaki-Kun was really helpful, if it hadn't been for him who knows what would have happened to you." Nunna-Chan said as she patted Miyaki-Kun's shoulder.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, I'm truly grateful to you."

"…Uhm… you're… you're welcome." He turned back around, facing the front.

'I could've sworn that I saw him blushing before he turned.' I thought before flinching from the pain in my ankle.

"_**Alright, class is now dismissed. Haruhi, stay for a second so I can give you your assignment." **_Hikaru said from his desk taking out a couple of papers. Daichi-Nii stayed with me while the gang waited outside.

"I've called Aisawa already; it'll take him about five-ten minutes to get here so wait for him, okay?" I nodded in response. "I'll see you at the meeting, don't be late." He told Hikaru before walking out the room, closing the door behind him.

"You sure you're okay?" Hikaru questioned, this time showing even more concern in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a half-real, half-fake smile on my face.

"Is that the truth, Haruhi?" His eyes met mine, and for some reason I felt weird. Something inside told me to just spill everything I was feeling.

"…No… It hurts really badly, I can't stand the pain. It… it feels as if my ankle is being pound by a thousand hammers all at once. I just wanna go home take something for the pain and go to sleep." I couldn't believe that tears were actually flowing out of my eyes.

He patted my head and handed me a tissue to wipe my face. "I've called our Doctor; he'll be examining your ankle. He'll probably give you some pain killers as well." I looked at his watch and handed me my assignment. "I'll come over later on today to see how you're doing. I have to go now." Once again I just nodded in response; I walked out the room before him, closing the door behind me.

"Let's go." I simply said to the gang.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

They walked over to the stairs and that's when Haruhi's nightmare began. "So, who's gonna be my night in shinning armor?" She questioned, truth was she was scared. Going down the stairs on someone's back was frightening her.

"Chun has a more stable balance, so he's going to be the one carrying you down the stairs." Takumi said as he held Haruhi's bag, she smiled an uncertain smile. "Don't worry about it, Tamaki will be walking behind you, I'll be walking in front of you and the girls will be by both your sides."

"Ok, that sounds safe… but I think it would have been best if this school had an elevator…" Chun kneeled in front of Haruhi, allowing her to get on his back. Nunnalie and Kiara took Haruhi's crutches.

"Alright, hold on tight." Chun said as he started walking down. All the students were looking at them which made Haruhi get tenser than she already was. "Just relax; we'll be at the bottom before you notice." Haruhi nodded as she decided it be best if she just closed her eyes. The motion of walking down was causing her to clinch tighter onto Chun, she felt as if she was falling and it somehow reminded her of the time at the river.

"Haruhi you can open your eyes now, we're at the bottom." Tamaki said as he patted her back. Chun kneeled down once more, this time allowing her to get off without hurting her ankle. The girls handed her the pair of crutches as she leaned on Tamaki.

"Thank you, all of you. I really appreciate all that you're doing for me." They all walked towards the school's entrance, Aisawa was already waiting for Haruhi. A bunch of girls were gathered around him as he leaned on his sports-car, they were all squealing and asking for his name and if he had a girlfriend which weirdly caused an unfamiliar emotion inside Haruhi.

'What… what am I feeling?' She thought as Aisawa walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Yo'." He greeted the gang as he took Haruhi's bag from Takumi. "Thanks for helping Haruhi out, I'll be taking it from here."

"We'll see you tomorrow Haru-Chan." Kiara-Chan said as the gang waved Haruhi good-bye.

"Aisawa-Kun, there's something I wanna give you." She took out the letter she had written earlier that day and handed it to Aisawa.

"What's this… a Love Letter?" He questioned as he took it, keeping his sight to the rode.

"NO… just read it at home and give me your answer once you're sure."

"You're positive it's not a Love Letter? It sure sounds like it might be."

"Yes I'm positive." They both laughed, but Aisawa was still curious on what was written in it.

=^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^= ~ =^_^=

_**End of Chapter 8!!**_

_Alright people, don't have much to say here._

_**Remember to review though. All you have to do it click on the button below. **_


End file.
